Sept Jours Sous Terre
by Plume-now
Summary: AU. C'était dans la matinée, Sam prenait le métro, comme d'habitude. C'est généralement là où l'on retrouve les mêmes têtes, à force de le prendre. Parfois même, des événements mènent à des rencontres imprévues. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu que cet événement n'ait pas eu lieu. [SABRIEL] EN PAUSE.
1. Introduction

Bonjour bonjour,

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Enfin, "nouvelle"... disons que je l'ai commencée y'a 8 mois celle-là, mais je l'ai juste pas postée à cause de Correspondances. Donc j'étais pressée de la poster. J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 1, c'est la raison pour laquelle je poste l'intro, parce que le chapitre et l'intro ensemble dans un seul et même chapitre seraient trop longs. Pour mes autres fics, je vais les continuer, promis. Mais là j'avais juste besoin de poster celle-là pour la rentrée, parce que pfouh... c'est dur de reprendre. Ou plutôt de commencer (adieu lycée ahah *cries*)

Supernatural ne m'appartient pas - évidemment - et l'idée de cette histoire m'a été inspirée d'un manga, que je ne dévoilerai qu'à la fin car si vous le connaissez vous seriez spoilé - et c'est pas drôle du coup. Voilà. Cette fic comportera au total 8 chapitres - après tout, le titre indique bien "sept jours". Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que vous voudrez bien me laisser une review !

* * *

 **SEPT JOURS SOUS TERRE**

* * *

Il se tenait debout dans le wagon, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait derrière les vitres des fenêtres. Dans le compartiment, il y avait beaucoup de places assises, mais s'il voulait rester éveillé pour la journée, il préférait ne pas se risquer à s'endormir sur son siège et rater son arrêt.

Sam se maintenait en équilibre d'une main appuyée sur une poignée accrochée au plafond, l'autre dans la poche. Il écoutait une chanson de AC/DC que son frère lui avait forcé à mettre sur son téléphone « pour le cultiver un peu et améliorer ses goûts ». Il n'était pas tout à fait vraiment sûr d'aimer mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus plus que ça. Il sourit en songeant à Dean et à la tête qu'il ferait en le voyant débarquer plus tôt qu'à l'heure prévue aujourd'hui.

Il avait déjà prévu la bière – même de bon matin, après tout c'était Dean il ne fallait pas trop essayer de trouver une logique avec lui –, il ne restait plus qu'à acheter une tarte en chemin et le tour serait joué.

Le train s'arrêta en grinçant à une station et il faillit perdre l'équilibre de surprise. Peu de gens sortirent, et personne n'entra. Ne restait dans ce wagon-là que lui, trois autres hommes ; l'un, de taille plutôt petite, rêvassait à sa fenêtre avec un petit sourire en coin, l'autre, cheveux bouclés et petite barbe, lisait un énorme livre, le dernier, mal rasé, habillé d'un gros manteau noir, fixait ses mains, et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux jusqu'aux épaules, lisses, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

L'engin redémarra et Sam s'appuya un peu contre les portières. Il sortit son téléphone à l'instant où le train entra dans un long tunnel. Se passa quelques secondes où il n'eut que le temps de changer de musique, et puis il y eut un tremblement. Juste un tremblement, et la seconde d'après... ?

Noir.


	2. Jour 1

Helloooo ~ Donc, contrairement à l'intro, ce chapitre est assez long - 5,478 mots exactement, yay 8D toutefois je ne pense pas que les autres seront tout aussi longs, quoique longs tout de même hein. Par ailleurs, j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à me tenir à des chapitres postés toutes les semaines, car j'ai encore beaucoup de mal avec l'organisation de ma fac et des devoirs - en plus elle est en travaux et tout du coup c'est la galère totale. J'espère ne pas mettre trop de temps - et c'est d'ailleurs en ça que vos reviews m'aident (par ailleurs, mon intro a remporté un nombre de reviews et d'enthousiasme que me touche énormément, je vous remercie de tout cœur) et m'encouragent pour aller plus vite sisi je vous jure - et que vous saurez patienter un peu, mais pour le moment... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture *cœur*

A très vite, **Plume-now**

* * *

 **JOUR 1**

* * *

Sam ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il voyait flou.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher son téléphone portable dans l'obscurité et de vérifier l'heure. Il était 11h23. Il avait mal partout.

Sam se releva en grognant et réussit à se mettre debout. Et il resta dans cette position sans bouger, figé, bouche bée, parce qu'il venait finalement d'arriver à comprendre malgré le manque d'électricité apparent. Partout dans les rangées du train gisaient des corps ensanglantés – amochés –, des visages endormis, peut-être même évanouis ou morts. Non, non, certainement pas morts ou ensanglantés, tout de même pas. Il divaguait. Déjà, ils se relevaient lentement et laborieusement, tout comme lui, en se tenant la tête, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il leur était arrivé et ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Il manquait l'homme au manteau noir. Sa vision n'était pas encore terrible mais il devina que les trois autres passagers de son compartiment ne devaient pas si mal se porter que ça.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte du wagon derrière lui et entra. Il avait une sale mine et sa chemise blanche était si sale que cela se voyait dans le noir. Il s'approcha de Sam en l'interpellant. Sa tête le cognait encore tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que rien de tout ceci n'était réel.

– Hey ! cria-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

– Je... ça a l'air d'aller.

– Ton front saigne un peu, continua-t-il. Attends, je vais t'aider. Je m'appelle Kevin. Ne bouge pas.

C'était un adolescent, ils devaient avoir peut-être cinq ou huit ans de différence. Il avait les cheveux noirs ébène qui s'arrêtaient à la nuque et des traits asiatiques. Ses gestes semblaient expérimentés et maîtrisés, ce qui encouragea Sam à se laisser faire. De toute façon il n'était pas tellement en très bon état pour bien prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait actuellement.

Ledit Kevin saisit un pan de drap vert qui traînait à côté et le déchira, puis en fit un bandeau qu'il serra autour de la tête de Sam. Le contact du tissu humide le rafraîchit immédiatement.

– Comment tu te sens ? Des nausées ?

– Je vais bien, le assura-t-il.

– Tu peux te relever ?

– Je pense.

Ils ouvrirent les portes du métro avec difficultés mais y parvinrent finalement. Celles-ci retombèrent lourdement sur le sol, retentissant en écho dans le tunnel.

Il y avait peu de lumière, mais Sam le vit immédiatement et comprit instantanément : la voie avait été complètement détruite. Des tonnes et des tonnes de roches s'étaient écroulées à l'entrée du tunnel, les renfermant vivants à l'intérieur. Il ressortit son téléphone et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il constata qu'aucun réseau n'était actuellement disponible. Impossible d'appeler les secours ou qui que se soit. Et lui qui pensait arriver en avance chez son frère !

– Hum, je vais aider les autres, l'informa Kevin.

Il y avait déjà trois personnes dehors : l'homme au grand manteau noir de son compartiment qui avait dû sortir d'un autre wagon, une fille aux cheveux noirs ondulés et un garçon maigrelet. Ils s'étaient installés dans un coin, à une distance respectable les uns des autres ce qui démontrait bien qu'ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas. Le garçon reniflait comme s'il était enrhumé. Personne ne pipait mot. Sam percevait un silence de mort malgré le sang qui battait fortement à ses tempes et qui l'oppressait. Il devait commencer à s'occuper, faire quelque chose d'utile.

– Attends Kevin, je viens avec toi.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête en souriant.

En se servant d'une lampe torche de son sac qui, par chance, n'avait pas été endommagée dans l'accident, Sam et Kevin décidèrent de retourner dans le train et de le vider afin d'aider le plus de monde possible en attendant de trouver une solution.

Ils s'occupèrent chacun d'une rangée différente en remettant le plus de passagers possible sur pieds. Certains avaient écopés de quelques éraflures, d'autres, d'après Kevin, semblaient plus importantes mais par chance, ils étaient peu nombreux dans ce cas. La jeune fille rousse avec qui il était s'appelait Anna, l'homme à la petite barbe Chuck. Tous deux ne semblaient pas faire parti de ceux qui nécessitaient un gros traitement. Celui qui fixait le paysage auparavant, et effectivement de petite taille par rapport à Sam, refusa de leur adresser la parole. A leur entrée dans le wagon, il sortit sans un regard. Sam voulut lui parler mais Kevin le retint en le pressant d'aller voir les autres.

Le wagon suivant comportait également quelques passagers. Ils firent la connaissance de Johanna, une jeune femme blonde, Ash et son étrange coiffure très peu commune et Charlie, dont les cheveux roux étaient plus longs que ceux de Anna. Après inspection, il s'avéra que Ash' n'avait rien, mais Charlie s'était foulée le poignet de la main droite et Jo' ne pouvait plus bouger le bras. Grâce à quelques habiles manipulations de Kevin, elles purent à nouveau mieux bouger, même si ce n'était évidemment que les premiers soins nécessaires...

Avant d'entreprendre d'aller vérifier les autres wagons, d'un commun accord, Sam et Kevin décidèrent de tous les sortir du train. Ce n'était pas un endroit sain et qui sait si le toit n'allait pas s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre ? Mieux valait-il prévenir toute éventualité.

Très vite ils firent le point. Ceux qui étaient sortis les premiers n'avaient rien. Sam apprit par la suite que l'homme se nommait Crowley, le garçon Garth et la fille Meg.

Les autres compartiments étaient vides, excepté celui du bout. Kevin resta avec les rescapés pour mieux les ausculter, et Sam s'y aventura avec Ash qui s'était proposé volontaire.

Il marchèrent en silence jusqu'au dernier wagon.

– En espérant que la chance soit avec nous, murmura Sam.

A l'instant même où il poussait la porte pour accéder au compartiment, il sut qu'ils n'auraient pas de chance. Un gémissement les accueillit. Sam et Ash se précipitèrent sur l'homme qui avait allongé ses jambes sur deux sièges, appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il devait avoir dans la quarantaine peut-être. Il était en sueur et se tenait la jambe et la côte de la main gauche. Du sang coulait.

– Oh mon dieu, souffla Ash.

– Hey, dit Sam, vous allez bien ? On va vous aider, dites-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je me suis réveillé comme ça. Je m'étais déjà endormi dès ma première station. J'ai dû m'assommer quelque part puisque mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir constaté que mon téléphone portable n'avait plus de batterie. Foutue chance.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

– Balthazar. Et ne me vouvoie pas j'ai l'impression d'être un grand-père, merci bien.

Comment ce type pouvait-il encore avoir la force de plaisanter alors que n'importe qui, à sa place, serait déjà en train de paniquer ?

– On ne peut pas le déplacer comme ça, annonça gravement Ash. Il faut que Kevin vienne.

– Attends, lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers le rescapé. Balthazar, tu te souviens s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le wagon ?

– Une femme et un gamin. Mais ils sont peut-être descendus à une station avant.

– Ne bougez pas, ordonna Sam. Je fouille le compartiment et je vais chercher Kevin.

Ash' lui donna la lampe de poche et il fouilla entre chaque siège. Il commençait à se détendre en songeant que les deux autres passagers devaient avoir quitté le train avant l'accident lorsqu'il se figea sur place. Sa gorge se bloqua et le cri ne sortit pas. Il rattrapa de justesse la lampe qui lui avait échappée des mains.

Un jeune homme se tenait là, par terre, roulé en boule, vulnérable, la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il était couvert de sang.

– ASH ! hurla-t-il.

Peut-être n'était-il pas mort. Peut-être qu'il était simplement inconscient. Mais il aurait dû se réveiller, cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient dans cette situation. Non, c'était possible. Peut-être même était-il dans le coma. Peut-être...

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il n'osait pas le toucher. Et s'il faisait une connerie ? Et si en le retournant il le tuait ? Il entendit les pas de Ash se rapprocher.

– Putain merde.

– On fait quoi ? lâcha Sam le souffle court.

– J'en sais rien. Je sais pas. Je suis pas médecin.

– Et s'il est...

– Vaut mieux vérifier avant d'appeler Kevin, Sam. Il a beau être un remarquable infirmier là tout de suite, c'est toujours un gamin. On peut pas l'obliger à voir ça.

Sam se pencha et inspira profondément. Il prit sa main et son pouls. Puis attendit. Quelques secondes. Minutes.

Rien.

Ils se taisaient. Balthazar semblait s'être calmé. Le wagon était calme, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme si tout était normal.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il comprit que ses pensées pouvaient s'avérer vraies.

– Je l'ai peut-être mal pris, dit Sam. Il faut voir le cou.

Il sentait le regard désolé de Ash sur lui, mais l'ignorait désespérément. Il devait être en vie. Il le prit dans ses bras avec difficultés et Ash s'éloigna. Sa tête retomba en arrière. Le corps était froid. Comme un cadavre. Sam serra un peu plus sa prise sur lui comme si cela pouvait aider. Il le déposa sur une banquette au fond du wagon.

Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, de la bave et du sang séchés avaient coulé le long de son menton. Il avait pleins de petits morceaux de verres plantés dans son dos ça là. Sa pâleur était déroutante. Sam posa sa main, tremblante, sur son cou.

Alors il était mort.

La nuque avait été brisée. Sans doute avait-il été tué sur le coup. Il ne saura sans doute jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Il eut subitement envie de vomir.

Il allait se relever pour reprendre contenance lorsqu'un scintillement attira son attention. Sur son poignet, un bracelet-gourmette avec son nom gravé dessus.

« Samandriel ».

Il se tourna vers Ash.

C'était maintenant qu'il fallait prendre une décision. Annoncer officiellement à tout le monde qu'il y avait un mort, ou bien s'occuper du cadavre et ne rien dire en priant Balthazar de ne pas en parler. Il savait déjà ce qu'il ferait, mais il devait avoir leurs avis. Si les autres l'apprenaient, tous paniqueraient encore plus. Leur moral tomberait dans le négatif voire sous-négatif et cela tournerait à l'Apocalypse.

– Il ne faut pas en parler, dit-il.

Ash et Balthazar approuvèrent de suite. La pression de Sam baissa un peu. Il fallait maintenant faire quelque chose du corps. Il avait le sentiment de paraître insensible, toutes ses réactions lui semblaient robotisées, comme s'il n'était plus animé que par des raisonnements logiques.

– Il n'y a rien pour l'enterrer ici. Il faudrait le brûler.

– Il n'y a pas de bois.

– Suffit de prendre quelques bagages détruites. Quelque chose qui prenne feu facilement. Et un briquet.

– Qui en a un ?

– Moi, dit Balthazar.

– Oui mais la fumée va alerter les autres...

– Non. Le tunnel est assez grand pour que ça passe inaperçu. Il vaudrait mieux le faire devant les éboulements pour donner une chance à la fumée de s'échapper entre les roches. Et... peut-être que ça pourrait alerter les secours.

Ils se regardèrent. Étaient-ils monstrueux à ce point ? … Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix certes, mais...

– Il faut le faire maintenant. Si on met trop de temps ils vont vouloir venir et ça ne va pas y couper.

Avec la permission de Balthazar, ils ramassèrent des affaires qu'ils jugèrent inutiles et arrachèrent plusieurs objets susceptibles d'animer un feu.

Plus le temps passait et plus Sam avait l'impression que rien de tout ceci n'était réel. Le cadavre de Samandriel brûla lentement parmi les décombres.

– Qu'il repose en paix.

Les yeux de Balthazar s'humidifièrent.

– Je le voyais tous les jours depuis deux ans, murmura-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sam réalisa que, totalement absorbés par Samandriel, ils l'avaient complètement oublié, lui et son piteux état. Ils s'empressèrent de l'amener à Kevin.

Lorsque Jo' remarqua qu'il y avait comme une odeur étrange, Ash vit Sam pâlir et expliqua calmement qu'ils avaient trouvé des décombres qui avaient légèrement cramé et qu'ils avaient stoppé prestement avant qu'un feu ne se déclenche. Cette seule réponse sembla lui aller et personne ne posa d'autres questions.

* * *

Ils étaient là depuis trois heures maintenant, en comptant le temps de leur état d'inconscience estimée suite à l'accident. Le temps paraissait à la fois passer à une vitesse incroyable et au ralenti. Tout le monde avait été rassemblé mais plusieurs petits groupes distincts s'étaient formés au sein des rescapés. Certains, qui se connaissaient apparemment, se chuchotaient des choses entre eux pour se rassurer et juste se convaincre soi-même que tout allait bien. D'autres restaient simplement dans leur coin, non loin. Ils étaient douze au total... auraient été treize si Samandriel n'avait pas eu... n'était pas... Sam secoua la tête et se releva. Et il devait certainement y avoir d'autres morts derrière le mur de roches, peut-être des survivants qui ont pu être immédiatement sauvés, en ayant la chance de ne pas se retrouver emprisonnés comme eux.

Peut-être.

Ils avaient décidé de se pauser pour quelques minutes afin de vérifier chaque blessures de chaque personnes, mais ça prenait un temps fou et il était hors de question qu'il perde plus de temps.

En revenant dans le train une dernière fois, Sam fouilla son sac qu'il avait laissé par terre. Sur le paquet de bières qu'il avait acheté, trois seulement restaient. Il vida son sac au sol dans un endroit où personne ne risquerait de se blesser avec les bouts de verre et le secoua avant de remettre les trois bières survivantes à l'intérieur.

Après cela, il saisit la lampe de poche et se mit en marche sans perdre une minute en quête d'une autre sortie. L'inquiétude grandissait à chaque pas. Il tourna en suivant les rails et il n'eut besoin que d'avancer encore que de dix pas avant de se retrouver face à la fatalité.

Le tunnel était définitivement bien bouché, aussi bien à l'entrée qu'à la sortie. D'énormes pierres et gravats gisaient là, froides et lourdes, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus étouffante que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Sam se frappa le front de sa main droite en jurant et ressortit son téléphone portable pour essayer de capter ne serait-ce qu'une once de réseau. Il grimpa sur les roches et alla d'un bout à l'autre de la largeur que le tunnel pouvait lui offrir, sans résultats.

– Merde ! jura-t-il en continuant désespérément à capter.

Une subite douleur le prit au ventre et il se plia en deux, tombant à genoux sur le sol de gravats. Il mit automatiquement la main à la source de ses maux et entrouvrit sa chemise.

Un énorme bleu virant au noir s'étalait sur toute la côte en partant du nombril.

Il écarquilla des yeux horrifiés. Depuis quand avait-il ça ? D'où ça sortait ? Comment s'était-il blessé ainsi ? Il... n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu être atteint.

Sam se releva avec difficultés, resta ainsi, immobile, quelques secondes comme pour étouffer la vive douleur passée, puis rejoignit les autres.

Il n'y avait encore rien de positif à leur situation : pas d'issues, une ribambelle de blessés qu'il fallait soigner de toute urgence s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs états, encore guérissables, ne deviennent trop graves voire mortelles et qu'ils finissent par enchaîner les funérailles. De plus, il y allait bientôt avoir un problème de nourriture et d'eau ; ces gens-là vivaient dans cette ville et ne prenaient avec eux que le strict minimum.

– Alors ? le pressa Kevin qui avait remarqué son retour. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?

– Ça... va être un peu difficile, dit-il pour cacher sa déception.

L'euphémisme du siècle.

– Je vois... murmura-t-il en prenant une mine grave.

– Est-ce que tout le monde est là ?

– Presque. Il manque Gabriel.

Sam fronça des sourcils. Gabriel ?

– Il était dans ton compartiment, expliqua le jeune homme. Yeux bruns, cheveux lisses un peu plus cours que toi quand même, taille plutôt petite...

Oh. Lui.

– Une idée d'où est-ce qu'il a bien pu aller ?

– Dans la même direction que toi un peu avant que tu y ailles, mais en passant de l'autre côté du train... tiens regarde il arrive.

En effet une ombre se rapprochait d'eux et l'homme qui apparut fut bien Gabriel. Son visage semblait détendu, ce qui paraissait être une attitude insensée au vu de la situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas cette mine grave que tous arborait depuis le début et qui se marquait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée ici. Il passa non loin d'eux et prit place à côté de Anna. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur eux. Il déglutit légèrement et s'approcha d'eux en haussant la voix.

– Écoutez-moi tout le monde. Le tunnel est bloqué par les décombres à l'avant et à l'arrière du tunnel. Les portables n'émettent aucun signal et on ne peut contacter personne à l'extérieur.

Les rescapés le fixèrent sans voix. Il avait leur attention, c'était maintenant que toute l'organisation de leur survie, car c'est de cela dont il était question à présent, était en jeu. Il fallait qu'ils s'unissent tous dans leur travail, malgré leurs différences, malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient tous les uns les autres que de parfaits inconnus qui ne s'étaient même pas adressés un regard dans les wagons.

– On doit travailler ensemble là-dessus, alors s'il vous plaît, n'essayez pas de faire quelque chose tout seul dans votre coin ! Nous devons récupérer toutes les rations de nourriture et d'eau que nous pouvons et les partager entre nous en parts égales. Les secours ne vont sans doute pas tarder à arriver ; c'est pourquoi nous nous devons de faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que tout se passe bien jusque-là !

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Aucune objection, même s'il perçut le regard dédaigneux de Crowley et désintéressé de Meg. Sam serra les dents. Ça n'allait pas être simple.

Les tâches furent rapidement attribuées ; Ash' était chargé de vérifier toutes les heures l'accès des portables au réseau, Chuck dressait la liste de tout ce qu'ils avaient et assistait Kevin, Garth et Jo' s'occupaient de la répartition de la nourriture et de l'eau.

Les autres faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient ou pouvaient. Charlie, aidée de Anna, malgré sa main peu valide, entreprit d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie et de préparer une sorte de dortoir contre les parois du tunnel avec un maximum de confort possible, et de quoi avoir chaud la nuit.

Sam aidait un peu à tout dès qu'il le pouvait. Il s'avéra que Gabriel, quant à lui, fut une aide très précieuse pour la nourriture puisqu'il avait en sa possession un sachet de confiseries qu'il conservait dans son sac – même s'il ne parut pas trop heureux de les partager non plus. Sam estima qu'ils pourraient tenir cinq jours en se nourrissant tous correctement un minimum.

* * *

S'il n'avait pas eu son téléphone, Sam n'aurait jamais su s'il faisait nuit actuellement à l'extérieur ou non. Ils s'étaient tués à la tâche toute la journée et n'avaient pas arrêté d'essayer de remonter le moral des passagers à chaque fois qu'ils sentaient que l'un d'entre eux faiblissait.

Mais maintenant était venue l'heure du coup de pompe. La majorité des passagers dormait déjà, seul Ash' tentait toujours désespérément de capter du réseau. Il se sentait tellement niais à présent d'avoir pensé qu'ils pourraient toujours, avec chance, retrouver du réseau et prévenir les secours de leur situation avec précision pour qu'ils les sortent de là.

– Ash', va dormir, lui dit-il. Jo' est pas rassurée que tu restes seul à côté des éboulements.

– Sam, je suis parfaitement capable de continuer à faire ça pendant des jours, ça ne serait pas la première fois que j'enchaînerai les nuits blanches. Et je ne risque absolument rien ici.

– Oui, mais pour aujourd'hui je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes.

Ash' lâcha un grognement, tel un enfant, mais obéit. Il savait qu'il valait mieux économiser leurs forces.

Après avoir trébuché plusieurs fois dans le noir et marché et dégringolé sur Crowley – Sam reconnut très distinctement l'intonation de la voix, très polie et douce au passage – il se coucha à son tour où il put, en retrait par rapport aux autres. De toute façon, dans une vue d'ensemble, ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches entre eux. Il éteignit son portable et tenta de s'installer plus confortablement. Des petits cailloux lui rentraient dans le dos.

Dean se serait moqué en l'appelant « La princesse au petit pois ». Dean... Ils devaient avoir parlé d'eux aux infos maintenant. Il n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son frère. Et Bobby, avec qui ils avaient fixés un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi ? Et...

Ses pensées s'interrompirent immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose en se retournant vers la gauche. C'était dur. Sam tâta, sans doute plus de peur instinctive compte tenu de l'endroit où il se trouvait que par curiosité.

– HEY HO QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ? hurla une voix.

A peine ces paroles avaient-elles été prononcées que Sam sursauta pour faire littéralement un bond en arrière. Il se cogna la tête contre la paroi du tunnel et grogna de douleur. Bordel il était persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne, quel est l'idiot qui s'était installé là ?

– Qui est-ce ? articula-t-il.

La silhouette se redressa. Ayant éteint son portable, il n'avait aucun indice visuel pour l'aider dans ce noir. Une seule chose le rassurait déjà ; ce n'était pas Crowley. Il n'aimait pas ce type.

– Non qui es-tu, toi ! s'écria l'inconnu.

– Sam ! C'est Sam !

– Sam ? Bon Dieu j'aurai dû reconnaître ta voix à force de l'entendre toute la journée où que j'aille.

… Okay, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou pas.

– Et tu es ?

– Gabriel.

– Oh.

Alors finalement, il pouvait parler... peut-être les avait-il simplement ignoré quelques heures plus tôt car il était sous le choc.

– Oh ? Quoi oh ? Comment ça, oh ?

– Hein ? Ben « oh » comme « oh » quoi.

De quoi parlaient-ils exactement, là ?

– Passionnante discussion, dit Gabriel.

– Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

Il l'entendit retenir un rire. Sam se sentit obligé de s'expliquer sur ce qui venait de se passer.

– Désolé de t'avoir... enfin... pour ce que tu as... quand je t'ai... de-

– De m'avoir touché de haut en bas, tel un véritable pervers expérimenté ?

– Oui je- hein quoi ? Non non pas du tout je savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un là !

– C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas.

Sam soupira de soulagement.

– Je sais que je suis irrésistible, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

– … Gabriel je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Bien qu'il n'y voit absolument rien, Sam était persuadé que Gabriel devait sourire à pleines dents à cet instant même. Il le cerna de suite ; il était bien le genre de type à avoir le rire facile et a avoir gardé son âme d'enfant. Sans doute même n'avait-il jamais quitté l'enfance et passé celle-ci à taquiner ses frères et sœurs, s'il en avait. D'ailleurs, quel genre d'homme était-il à l'extérieur en réalité ? Et les autres ?

Ils s'étaient tous – ou presque – connus ici en tant que parfaits inconnus ayant survécus à un éboulement mortel, par conséquent ils ne savaient absolument rien les uns des autres. Il n'y avait que Kevin qu'il connaissait un peu puisqu'il savait qu'il était étudiant et avait quelques bonnes connaissances en médecine. Mais enfin il aurait le temps de poser ce genre de questions demain, s'ils avaient l'occasion.

– Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas – et même si ça te dérange en fait – je vais essayer de dormir un peu, annonça-t-il. Bonne nuit, Gabriel.

– Ok. Bonne nuit Sammy.

C'est en se retournant pour la énième fois que son surnom lui percuta l'esprit. Il l'avait bien appelé Sammy... ? Ça ne faisait que cinq minutes qu'ils s'adressaient la parole et il lui avait déjà donné son surnom. Décidément ce type-là n'était pas ordinaire, songea Sam en attrapant un caillou au sol qu'il se mit à faire rouler entre ses doigts.

Une heure passa, peut-être deux. Très lentement. Le caillou qu'avait pris Sam était maintenant chaud, à force de passer de doigts en doigts. Il s'était efforcé de ne penser à rien, comme devaient le faire les autres, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début. Parfois même ses réflexions s'égaraient à d'autres moments de sa vie.

Seulement c'était l'image du cadavre de Samandriel qui se répétait dans son esprit en boucle à chaque fois. Sa mort avait été atroce, bien que rapide et sans souffrance. Il se massa automatiquement la nuque en se remémorant celle de Samandriel, brisée. Que s'était-il passé dans ce wagon-là pour qu'un adolescent puisse mourir de cette façon ? Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même comme s'il avait froid.

– Hey, ça va ?

La voix de Gabriel le ramena sur place. Il se tourna vers lui.

– J'ai juste du mal à dormir. Et toi ?

Il distingua un haussement furtif des épaules. Peut-être que sa vue s'habituait un peu finalement.

– Insomniaque de base. J'ai l'habitude.

Silence. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui ? Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose à faire que discuter. Et puis il dormait à côté l'un de l'autre, autant connaître un minimum la personne d'à côté.

– Ça fait longtemps ?

Gabriel sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis répondit.

– Depuis toujours.

– Oh.

– Encore ce « oh » ? Ma parole Sammy, tu ne sais pas t'exprimer autrement !

– Disons que c'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire ?

– Disons que c'est parce que justement un « oh » ne veut rien dire qu'il vaut mieux alors ne rien dire ! Je ne sais pas s'il est positif, négatif, admiratif, moqueur ou je ne sais quoi. On est censé deviner ?

– Hey, sérieusement ? Je dis encore ce que je veux !

– Et je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

– D'accord. Très bien. Désolé si ça t'a autant perturbé.

– Je n'ai absolument pas été perturbé !

– Bien sûr que si.

– C'est toi qui a été perturbé par ma question.

– Excuse-moi, je ne crois pas non.

– Excuses acceptées.

– … C'est une blague ? Il est quelle heure ? Même maintenant tu es du genre à sortir ce genre de plaisanteries ?

– Toujours quand je m'ennuie.

– …

Il soupira.

– Je vais essayer de dormir.

– Tu as dit la même chose tout à l'heure et ça fait trois heures que tu ne fais que te tourner et te retourner sans t'arrêter. Même moi ça me dérange.

– J'ai encore foi en mon capricieux sommeil.

– Et ton esprit agité.

– Très drôle. Bonne nuit.

– Je ne te donne pas dix minutes avant que tu abandonnes.

– On parie ?

– Pari tenu.

Sam remonta les vêtements qui lui servaient de couvertures sur lui et s'enfonça un peu plus contre son « oreiller ». Il allait dormir. Il devait dormir. Peut-être même que s'il y arrivait, il se réveillerai vraiment, chez lui. Tout ceci ne serait qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Il devait se relaxer. S'endormir. S'endormir. Dormir dormir dormir.

Il commençait enfin à se détendre lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. On lui touchait les cheveux. On lui _tressait_ les cheveux.

– Gabriel ?! s'écria-t-il.

Des grognements endormis s'élevèrent dans le tunnel à l'encontre de Sam.

– Gabriel, reprit-il, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Je t'avais donné « même pas dix minutes » n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui et alors ?

– Ben... ça allait faire dix minutes. Donc je vérifiais que tu dormais vraiment.

– Dis plutôt que tu voulais me maintenir éveillé !

– Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai gagné Gigantor.

– Quoi, c'est Gigantor maintenant ?

Gabriel pouffa.

– Personne ne t'a jamais appelé comme ça ?

– Non, et je m'en passais très bien.

– Avec ta taille, c'est étonnant.

– Je ne dirai rien.

– Si tu juges la mienne, détrompe-toi tout de suite : ce n'est pas moi qui suis petit, c'est les gens comme toi qui sont trop grands.

– Intéressante théorie.

– Hm hm.

Sam leva les yeux au plafond – qu'il ne distingua pas. Il sentit Gabriel s'agiter à côté. La question franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y pense.

– Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

Gabriel s'arrêta de gesticuler.

– C'est pas un métier fabuleux. Si tu devinais plutôt ?

– Sérieusement ?

– Autant tuer le temps à des questions débiles. Tu verras plus tard je réécrirai tes réponses et on en publiera un livre. Imagine ; « La vie de Sam dans les moindres détails ».

– Très bien – mais tu sais n'y compte pas trop pour le livre t'auras besoin des droits d'auteur. Tiens, justement ; éditeur ? Écrivain ? Ou journaliste ?

– Tout faux.

– Domaine de la presse ?

– Nope.

– L'art ?

– Non plus.

– Dommage. Je t'aurai bien vu en musicien genre instrument à vent – trompette ? – ou magicien ambulant pourquoi pas.

– Je sais pas quoi déduire de ce genre de vision que tu as de moi, Sammy. Dans le doute je vais m'abstenir.

– Je sais ! Marchand de bonbons. Ou de farces et attrapes. Je suis sûr que c'est un truc dans le genre.

– Oui mais non. Remarque, j'aurai adoré les farces et attrapes. Ça m'aurait donné l'occasion d'emmerder quelques personnes.

– Aaah mais donne-moi au moins un indice !

– C'est pas le plus beau métier du monde, et disons que c'est dans le commerce.

– Donc tu es vendeur de quelque chose.

– Bravo Sherlock.

– Laisse-moi deux secondes. J'essaie de visualiser les lieux où je te verrai. C'est le genre d'endroit où moi je pourrai aller ?

– Je suis même quasi-certain que tu y es allé plus d'une fois.

– Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu penses de moi donc ça ne m'aide pas tellement.

– A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais penser de toi ?

– Hum, ayant aligné les mots « experts », « pervers » dans une seule phrase – ce que je répète, Gabriel, je ne suis pas – je dirai cabaret ?

– Hey, pas mal du tout ! Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Barman.

– Barman ?

– Yep.

– Tu me vois souvent aller dans des bars ?

– Exactement. Derrière cette tête de petit chiot tout innocent je suis sûr qu'il y a un tout autre Sam.

Lorsque Gabriel dût deviner ce que faisait Sam dans la vie, il ne mit que deux minutes avant de trouver qu'il finissait ses études en droit. Ils discutèrent par la suite de tout et de rien, de leurs goûts, leurs plaisirs quotidiens, leurs films, séries et livres préférés, mais jamais rien de très approfondis et personnel.

Sam s'endormit plus détendu qu'il n'aurait pu l'être en pensant à Dean avec une pointe de remords. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.


	3. Jour 2

BONJOUR. Oui je suis très en retard, mais Dieu, cette fic est HYPER LONGUE et dure à écrire (et j'étais aussi très fainéante et overbookée par la fac, sérieux, on a peut-être moins d'heures mais quand on vit seul le temps passe tellement plus vite on voit rien passer). Bref, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont bougée - sisi - et particulièrement **Smilie** pour ses conseils et son aide.

En ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent : j'ai vu que beauuucoup étaient choqués par Samandriel et son incinération. Sachez que mon choix n'est pas irréfléchi, et que j'ai sans doute pas mal été influencée par 11 saisons de Supernatural aussi, dont certaines revues plusieurs fois. C'est pas ma faute si j'ai des lignées de sel partout dans mon studio et que j'ai toujours une barre de fer dans mon sac au cas où...

Pour ce chapitre, je dois vous prévenir d'importants spoiles (enfin plus ou moins, disons que je m'arrange pour flouter un peu) concernant le film "Snowpiercer : le Transperceneige" que j'ai regardé... hier pour pouvoir l'écrire. Vous voyez ce que je fais pour vous ? /PAN/ D'ailleurs c'est un film pas mal avec Chris Evans dedans *-*

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **JOUR 2**

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sam se rappela tout de suite où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé, contrairement à certains qu'il entendit questionner sur leur situation actuelle.

Il devait être tôt, sa tête le cognait encore et il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Ce qui devait être vrai, en partie. L'obscurité du tunnel s'était un peu éclaircie – à moins que ça ne soit son imagination.

Gabriel s'était déjà levé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas du tout dormi. Rien dans ses faits et gestes ne trahissait son manque de sommeil dans ce cas-là.

– Salut Sammy, dit-il en le constatant éveillé. Bien dormi ?

– Disons que j'ai connu mieux. Comment vont les autres ?

– J'en sais rien. Pas mal, je suppose.

Sam fronça des sourcils et tenta de cacher sa grimace lorsqu'il se releva, mouvement qui lui rappela douloureusement son hématome au ventre.

Au premier coup d'œil il put déduire une vision globale de la situation.

Garth et Chuck dormaient encore, le reste du groupe s'activait déjà pour la majorité d'entre eux. Jo s'était mise à préparer les rations pour tout le monde avant de les distribuer, histoire de constituer de bonnes parts équitables. Si Sam n'était pas venu voir Ash avant d'aller se coucher, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait veillé toute la nuit pour retrouver du réseau. Mais il voyait bien à l'expression que son visage arborait que rien n'y faisait, malgré ses habiles manipulations.

Crowley s'était renfermé dans son coin avec une sacoche sur laquelle il travaillait ardemment sur des papiers (plutôt des dossiers) qui devaient être très importants pour son boulot. Sans doute un patron d'une grande entreprise coincé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour les affaires... Il allait sûrement être d'humeur grincheuse dans les heures à venir. Voire les jours à venir.

Kevin et Anna s'étaient assis à côté de Balthazar et lui posaient des questions auxquelles il répondait de son mieux. Charlie était restée dans son coin, non loin de Jo, à relire des notes sur son téléphone – sûrement celles d'un proche, vu l'expression qui trahissait son visage.

En s'approchant un peu, il vit Meg près des éboulements en train de chercher une ouverture ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de trouver une sortie et s'échapper de là.

Sam savait que son comportement s'assimilait à de la lâcheté pour abandonner cette option-là aussi rapidement mais il valait mieux se rendre à l'évidence que c'était impossible. Meg aurait beau faire, si jamais elle réussissait à dégager une roche, elle ne pourrait jamais dégager le reste. On parlait de tonnes de roches là, pas d'une petite montagne de cailloux que l'on pouvait creuser à la pelle... Il l'entendait pester et jurer d'ici.

Par la suite, la répartition du partage de l'eau s'établit et tout le monde fut servi convenablement à la demande. Ils ne manquaient de rien pour l'instant, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Évidemment ce n'était pas non plus le genre de repas équilibré que Sam avait l'habitude de prendre – sa « nourriture de lapin » comme disait Dean.

Garth et Jo continuaient à se charger du contrôle des produits alimentaires. Les blessés restaient bien sûr les premiers à être servis.

En fin d'après-midi, Sam et Kevin avaient tous deux observé et soigné du mieux possible les blessures de chacun d'entre eux, et même si le jeune étudiant ne disait rien et conservait un visage impassible, Sam savait au fond de lui que tout pouvait s'aggraver d'un moment à l'autre. Il suffisait simplement que l'un d'entre eux réagisse mal à ses blessure et tout pouvait plonger.

Et pourtant ils s'évertuaient à passer leur temps auprès d'eux, leur répétant encore et encore qu'ils étaient là s'ils avaient besoin de quoique se soit.

Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Mais... mais ce qui lui semblait être le pire était l'état de Balthazar. Malgré son comportement qui se voulait rassurant et ses positions ironiques, il était évident que sa santé ne s'améliorait pas du tout. En une nuit, son visage avait déjà perdu de ses couleurs et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Il ne se plaignait jamais alors qu'il était en position de le faire. Il en avait tous les droits. Sam aurait presque envie qu'il le fasse. Juste pour qu'il arrête de tout prendre sur lui et de faire comme si tout allait bien. D'une certaine manière, il lui rappelait un peu Dean.

Mais non, Balthazar ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il continuait. Il hochait de la tête et souriait, sauf que Sam lisait dans ses yeux qu'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire en cas de problème. Et cette situation allait le rendre fou.

Si jamais l'un d'eux mourrait entre leurs mains, que feraient-ils ? Il vivait un véritable cauchemar. Ils vivaient un véritable cauchemar.

L'arrivée de Charlie le sortit de ses pensées morbides.

– Sam ? l'appela-t-elle en secouant un verre d'eau pour qu'il prenne une pause.

– J'arrive.

A la première gorgée, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu soif et l'avait ignoré. Il remercia la jeune fille avant de se mettre à discuter avec elle sérieusement.

– Où en sommes-nous avec les réserves de nourriture ?

– On a quelques boîtes de conserves et friandises, dit-il. En ce qui concerne les boissons, nous n'avons plus que cinq ou six bouteilles d'eau et une de bière.

Ça ne leur donnait qu'au maximum quatre jours, peut-être cinq en positivant.

– Hey. Tu fais du bon boulot. C'est impressionnant ce que tu arrives à garder ton calme comme ça, tu te donnes vraiment à fond.

– Hein ?

– J'ai beau me répéter sans cesse de garder mon calme, j'aurai été incapable de faire ce que tu fais. Seule, j'aurai certainement paniqué.

– Mais tu te serais rapidement reprise, lui assura Sam.

– Peut-être.

Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue.

Ils s'essayèrent contre la paroi en s'arrangeant pour ne pas avoir trop froid, et soufflèrent un instant. Charlie tournait et retournait entre ses doigts un pendentif. A la manière dont elle en prenait soin, on pouvait aisément deviner qu'il lui venant de quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

L'attention de Sam fut attirée par la jeune femme sur la photo lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Ma petite-amie. Dorothy.

Sa voix était chargée d'émotions et il paraissait évident qu'elle éprouvait un besoin vital de parler avec quelqu'un. Sam l'invita à s'ouvrir de son mieux possible.

– On était supposée partir en voyage la semaine prochaine. Elle travaille énormément, bien trop. Je fais ce que je peux de mon côté, et le week-end dernier, je lui ai annoncé que j'avais assez économisé pour nous autoriser un voyage, et faire en sorte qu'elle se repose un peu.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

– Dorothy est la seule personne qui se soit autant dévouée pour moi depuis que ma mère est à l'hôpital. Elle est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, et si je meurs, je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de lui dire. Ça paraît... ça paraît stupide, hein. Mais... je pense lui écrire quelque chose sur mon téléphone au cas où, si je ne m'en sors pas. Je t'arrête de suite, je n'ai aucune intention de mourir. Mais je suis réaliste, et... tu devrais faire de même.

Sam l'écouta sans un mot.

Il hocha simplement de la tête, sachant parfaitement que Charlie le voyait autrement, plutôt comme la certitude de laisser une trace derrière elle à ceux qu'elle aime. Mais lui ne pouvait pas faire ça c'était comme renoncer à s'accrocher à la vie. Tout ça n'était bien sûr que dans la tête purement psychologique, mais d'un autre côté... ça avait son importance.

De tout manière, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Dean et Bobby. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait été pris dans cet éboulement, et ils savaient déjà qu'il les aimait. Pour lui, laisser une note ne ferait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Il n'avait aucune idée des mots qu'il devrait choisir, ou pas. Que pouvait-on bien pouvoir dire à la veille de sa mort... ?

Charlie s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait aller voir où en était Kevin, mais il était clair qu'elle voulait seulement avoir un moment pour elle, seule.

* * *

Gabriel traînait de plus en plus avec lui quand ce n'était pas pour rester avec Balthazar ou pour scruter les rochers écroulés, comme s'il pensait pouvoir les dégager par magie. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lancer des remarques ironiques et emplies de sarcasme à tout va... et si, au départ, cela avait prodigieusement agacé Sam, il lui en était maintenant reconnaissant, car il lui rappelait la vie « à la surface » et l'espoir de la retrouver – même s'il se garderait bien de le lui dire.

Il y avait un certain degré de patience et il n'allait pas l'encourager au risque d'avoir un Gabriel insupportable sur le dos vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire ici.

– Si j'pouvais, je dirai pas non à une bouteille de bière, grommela-t-il subitement.

Sam soupira. Il ne dirait pas non non plus pour être honnête.

– T'as qu'à t'imaginer que l'eau que tu bois est de la bière, lâcha-t-il sans se rendre vraiment compte qu'il reprenait les paroles que lui jetait son frère lorsqu'ils étaient petits, quand il râlait et voulait manger autre chose que ce qu'il avait dans le plat.

– C'est vraiment con comme conseil, maugréa Gabriel.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Alors pourquoi tu ressors des âneries pareilles ?

– Pour que tu la boucles peut-être, mais ça a pas l'air de marcher.

– Ça m'étonnerait que ça arrive un jour, ou alors le Père Noël fait sa relève de cadeaux sur une paire de Nimbus 2000 et ses rennes sont des licornes arc-en-ciel.

Le jeune homme retint un sourire.

– J'ai vu que t'avais pas encore mangé, reprit Gabriel. Fais gaffe, parce que niveau bouffe, tout le monde s'observe et si tu abandonnes ta part, quelqu'un pourrait bien te la prendre. A commencer par moi.

– Tu veux rire ? rétorqua Sam. T'as quasi-rien avalé.

– C'est parce que j'ai déjà des réserves de graisses moi. Et puis je suis habitué.

– Menteur.

– Change pas de sujet, à la base on parlait de toi et de ta cervelle de moineau.

– On n'a jamais parlé de ma cervelle de moineau.

– Maintenant c'est fait.

Il y eut un temps de pause. La fatigue se sentait, c'était presque comme si elle s'avançait sournoisement dans le noir et qu'elle s'apprêtait à les assaillir d'un moment à l'autre.

– Je vais retourner voir Balthazar.

– Ouais.

Sam passa à côté de lui en lui frôlant l'épaule. Il le sentit se figer, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, et demanda :

– Oui ?

– … Non, rien. Fais juste pas l'idiot avec tes portions, sinon tu pourrais bien être le premier à t'évanouir. Et là, ils vont tous paniquer. Moi j'm'occupe pas de ces cas-là, lâcha-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Évidemment, il n'allait pas trop s'enfoncer dans la gentillesse non plus. Il restait désagréable un minimum.

– T'inquiète pas. Et... fais attention aussi, répondit Sam en esquissant un faible sourire.

* * *

– PUTAIN ! REVIENS ICI ! SALE VOLEUSE !

Sam se réveilla brutalement en sursaut et fut sur pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait. Le temps que sa vue s'adapte à nouveau à l'obscurité, il réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi sans le vouloir et, de s'être laissé aller comme ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il voulut se giffler lui-même.

– Sam ! cria quelqu'un, sans doute Kevin.

En balayant les environs du regard, il comprit assez rapidement que les choses avaient commencée à déraper durant son « absence ». Du coin de l'oeil, Sam vit Gabriel grincer des dents. Le calme et l'ordre n'avaient vraiment pas tenu longtemps.

– ARRÊTE-TOI, SALOPE !

Un homme et deux femmes se coursaient sur les rails ; la première protégeait un sac dont les bouteilles d'eau dépassaient, les deux autres la harcelaient d'insultes et lui intimaient de revenir. Avant que Sam ou quiconque n'ait le temps d'intervenir, Chuck – l'homme qui poursuivait la voleuse – se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Le bruit du sac percutant le gravier suivit de l'eau s'écoulant hors de leurs bouteilles résonna aux oreilles de Sam.

Et merde.

Garth s'interposa et les sépara énergiquement tandis que Sam, qui s'était rapproché pour se rendre compte des dégâts, fixait avec indifférence la fille qui hurlait avec fureur au sol. C'était Meg.

Jo râlait à côté en constatant qu'il ne restait plus grand chose de leur réserve d'eau. De trois bouteilles, il ne restait qu'une remplie et demi, peut-être un peu plus. Elle récupéra ce qu'elle put et jeta les deux autres, vides, au loin avec force en poussant un cri de rage. Puis, de dégoût et de colère, elle balança un coup de pied dans le ventre de la voleuse qui poussa un grognement de douleur.

– TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ? cracha-t-elle.

L'autre ricana.

– Hé ben quoi ? Fallait pas rêver, tu croyais vraiment que tout allait se passer comme vous le vouliez ?

Jo leva le poing mais Kevin s'interposa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de faire quoique se soit.

– Attends !

– Elle a tout brisé ! Tout ! Notre chance de survivre ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Kevin ?!

– On va déjà faire le point, et puis on verra. On est pas des sauvages, c'est pas en s'emportant que ça ira mieux.

Sam fixa Kevin, impressionné. Ce n'était qu'un adolescent, un gosse, et il se comportait en parfaite connaissance de cause, bien mieux que certains adultes.

– Relevez-la, demanda Sam en s'adressant à Chuck.

L'homme grimaça mais obéit. Dans un réflexe de survie – stupide – Meg voulut se carapater une fois libérée mais Sam s'interposa de toute sa taille – et inutile de préciser que sa taille, elle était assez impressionnante, surtout dans un immense tunel sombre. L'effet n'aurait pas été le même si quelqu'un comme Gabriel s'était mis à sa place.

Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et cracha par terre. Sam discerna un œil au beurre noir lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la droite. Il fronça les sourcils. Les autres n'avaient juste pas eu le temps de lui en mettre une, du moins pas au visage, alors qui lui avait infligé cette blessure ? Elle ne l'avait pas au départ.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer ? T'as du malQu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sam Winchester ? Hein ? Tu vas me punir ? M'attacher quelque part ? Me frapper, comme l'autre blonde ?! Mais vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

Elle n'était pas du genre à vivre aux crochets des autres, bien au contraire. Elle était plutôt le type de fille à en avoir vu des vertes et des pas mûres, et ça se sentait rien qu'avec son attitude et sa mine revêche.

Le partage et elle, ça faisait trois. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas si elle n'en connaissait pas l'exacte signification.

– De toute façon, personne ne sortira d'ici vivant ! ricana-t-elle. Vous le savez déjà tous putain, arrêtez de vous berner !

– Non, le coupa Sam. Ce n'est pas vrai. On sortira tous d'ici vivants, promit-il.

– Ouais c'est ça, marmonna quelqu'un.

– Ne la laissez-pas partir, ordonna Chuck avec plus ou moins d'assurance. Elle va devoir payer ce qu'elle a fait.

Leur système d'organisation commençait à virer de bord et chancelait dangereusement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Pas alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au deuxième jour : qui sait combien de temps allaient-ils rester là-dedans ?

Il devait faire quelque chose pour réparer ça. Tout de suite. Avant que ça ne dégénère.

– Non, ça ira, annonça Sam en se retournant, le sourire au lèvre. C'était ma part. Je boirai moins. Alors s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.

L'hésitation et la béatitude se lut sur leurs visages, mais Sam se concentra sur ce qu'il venait de décider sans vraiment y réfléchir en prenant bien soin d'ignorer Gabriel qui le fusillait du regard.

De toute façon, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille façons de les calmer. Il préférait encore se priver de ration que d'avoir à subir quelque chose comme l'incinération de Samandriel une nouvelle fois.

– Sam, dit-il d'une voix dure en se retenant d'ajouter « _putain de merde_ ».

– Bordel, que quelqu'un la frappe, on peut pas accepter ça ! répliqua Jo. Sam, on ne peut pas laisser passer ce genre de choses, c'est bien trop grave !

– Hey, tu l'as déjà frappée, tu crois que c'est pas assez déjà ?

Ash se mit face à eux et attira toute leur attention.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va s'occuper d'elle, lança-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sam. On va déjà l'emmener quelque part qu'elle réfléchisse un peu à ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle reste dans notre champ de vision, pendant une heure. Et je ne partage pas ton avis, Sammy. Elle n'aura pas sa part d'eau, du moins pas avant après-demain.

– Elle a déjà bu aujourd'hui ?

– Oui.

Il réfléchit.

– Ok.

Les autres haussèrent un sourcil.

– Ok ?

– Ouais. On verra plus tard au pire.

Ils « attachèrent » – ou plutôt immobilisèrent – Meg à une porte brisée du train et l'abandonnèrent là un moment pour se réunir et faire le point sur la situation.

– Tout le monde est là ?

Tout le monde était là – sauf Meg, qui les insultait au loin.

– Jo, on a quoi niveau boisson ? Nourriture ?

– On se serre la ceinture et ça passe. Mais on se serre la ceinture. Vraiment.

Il hocha de la tête.

– On va bientôt distribuer la dernière ration de la journée, diminuée elle aussi du coup.

Chuck se risqua à prendre la parole.

– Mais on va pas mettre autant de temps que ça à se faire secourir, si ? J'veux dire, à vous entendre on a de quoi tenir une quasi-semaine, mais demain ou après-demain grand max, ils auraient le temps de nous dégager... non ?

Les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Sam jeta un coup d'oeil à tous les visages présents, et si la question paraissait débile – évidemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps ils resteraient là, et que même s'ils se faisaient secourir le lendemain avec beaucoup de chance, il valait mieux prendre des précautions – il décela une pointe de soulagement d'après certaines expressions.

Chuck avait posé une question que personne jusqu'à présent n'avait encore osé poser.

– On ne sait jamais, répondit-il simplement.

Et, aussi étrange que cela pourrait-il paraître, les autres se contentèrent de cette réponse sans plus s'enfoncer dans un pessimisme-défaitiste sur leur situation actuelle.

* * *

Ils allaient se coucher lorsque Chuck et Anna les appelèrent subitement.

– Hey ! Hey, venez voir !

La joie trahissait ses paroles, ce qui excita la curiosité des rescapés qui accoururent en moins de deux.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Chuck croisa leur regard et son sourire se fana en réalisant ce qu'il venait de générer.

De l'espoir. Inutile.

– Oh... Oh, désolé, je sais que vous aimeriez que je vous dise que j'ai trouvé une solution pour sortir mais j'ai rien...

A ces mots, l'atmosphère redevint subitement plus lourde.

– … mais j'ai trouvé mon lecteur DVD, je croyais qu'il avait été détruit pendant l'accident, mais il fonctionne. J'ai justement acheté un DVD récemment et il reste assez de batterie pour tenter de le visionner... pour nous changer les idées, ça vous dit... ?

En vérité, c'était presque une supplication.

 _Foutons le camps de nos responsabilités un moment et réfugions-nous dans un univers fictif juste pour échapper à cette réalité de merde qui nous détruit tous un peu plus à chaque seconde. Par pitié._

– Et Ash, tu pourrais pas plutôt le trafiquer cet ordi pour joindre le monde extérieur ? questionna Balthazar qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent.

Ash ne répondit pas et ôta l'appareil des mains de son possesseur pour l'installer sur ses genoux. Il le trafiqua durant cinq minutes, peut-être moins, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

– Désolé.

Soupir général.

– Bon, c'est quoi ton film Chuck ?

– _Snowpiercer, le Transperceneige._ On m'avait dit que c'était un bon film...

– Je l'ai vu, il est pas mal, confirma Balthazar.

– De quoi ça parle ? questionna Crowley.

– Quoi, t'en as jamais entendu parler ?

– Si je demande c'est pas pour le plaisir, abruti, grinça l'homme.

– Bon, c'est un genre de science-fiction américano-franco-sud-coréen où l'espèce humaine est en voie d'extinction et toute la planète est gelée, le seul endroit où ils peuvent vivre c'est dans un immense train.

– … Tu te fous de notre gueule, c'est ça ? s'énerva Crowley. Ça se passe dans un FOUTU TRAIN ?

– Ben... c'est le seul DVD que j'ai sur moi, s'excusa Chuck comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose.

Crowley n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus.

– C'est bon, moi j'me casse.

Il se releva et retourna dans son coin où il avait rangé sa sacoche avec ses documents administratifs de travail. Les autres s'appliquèrent vivement à ne pas faire attention à lui – comme d'habitude. Ils avaient bien compris que ce type avait un foutu caractère et qu'ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à se frotter à lui.

Au même moment, Meg, qui avait été relâchée il y a peu, passa à côté du petit groupe sans leur prêter attention. Anna, prise d'une brusque bouffée de générosité, se tourna vers elle.

– Tu viens voir _Snowpiercer_ avec nous, Meg ?

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard hautain.

– J'en ai rien à foutre de votre film, rétorqua-t-elle.

Et elle s'éloigna vers les décombres sans un mot. L'attention du groupe se recentra sur le lecteur DVD, et se mirent d'accord pour le visionner. Ils s'installèrent tous les uns à côté des autres comme un groupe d'amis en soirée « pyjama », mais ils n'étaient proches non pas parce qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde tout d'un coup, mais plus pour se tenir chaud et faire en sorte que tout le monde puisse voir l'écran et ne pas se gêner mutuellement. Ils s'étaient donc entassés sur des bouts de sièges qu'ils avaient dégagés et croulaient sous les couvertures qu'ils s'étaient fabriqués – il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, sous terre. Et puis, regarder un film où le monde extérieur n'était que neige et glace n'aidait psychologiquement pas à avoir plus chaud.

Sam se retrouva coincé entre Charlie qui décida de faire de Sam sa peluche attitrée pendant le film en lui arrachant son bras lors des scènes les plus violentes – ce qui en fin de compte comportait 93% de l'histoire – et Gabriel qui commentait chaque scène sarcastiquement, avec parfois l'approbation de Balthazar. Kevin, Ash et Anna se taisaient et observaient, Jo se tendait nerveusement au moindre bruit et Garth flippaient littéralement sans le cacher et poussait des cris à tout bout de champ, notamment lorsqu'il hurla au bout de même pas quinze minutes de film : « OH MON DIEU SON BRAS ! » et qu'un Crowley furieux lui gueula au loin de la fermer mais que, à sa grande surprise, tout le groupe prit sa défense et envoya poliment l'homme mal rasé paître.

On n'insultait pas Garth. Point.

– J'aime Curtis, annonça Charlie comme si elle déposait un brevet sur son personnage préféré du film et qu'il lui appartenait.

– Edgar, il me fait penser au majordome dans le dessin-animé Disney des _Aristochats_.

– … Tu sais que rien que ce genre de remarques peut gâcher tout le film ? lâcha Chuck.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

– De rien, lui dit-il innocemment.

– « Ceci est le chaos en pointure 44 » releva Balthazar. Magnifique.

– Je confirme.

– Cette bonne femme aux dents de cheval me dégoûte, marmonna Jo.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration avant la première révolte où Garth laissa échapper :

– IL VA CREVER !

Chuck leva légèrement le bras en lâchant un « tch » agacé.

– Il va mourir je vous dis.

– Mais non il va pas mourir ! On voit que lui depuis le début, c'est le héros de l'histoire. Et puis on en est même pas à la moitié, là.

Le soulagement se lut sur les traits de son visage.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai.

– Putain, ils ont vraiment pas de balles ces cons !

C'est au bout d'un énième assaut que Jo se replia sur elle-même en gémissant.

– Nooon ! Pas lui, je voulais pas qu'il meurt ! se lamenta la jeune femme blonde.

– Il allait mourir, c'était évident, dit Chuck.

– Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Ce qui devait être le cas, d'après son comportement.

– Il avait une tête trop sympa ! justifia-t-il

– Quoi, tu tues les gens parce que leur tête est « trop sympa » toi ?

– Non mais du coup, le public l'aime bien, et ça arrache des larmes,

– …

– La catharsis ça s'appelle, murmura Kevin dans son coin sans que grand monde ne l'entende.

– … Quoi ? continua Chuck en ignorant le jeune Asiatique.

– Rien, je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour vivre en analysant toujours tout et paraître aussi insensible.

– Je suis écrivain, répondit simplement Chuck comme si c'était _la_ réponse à tout.

Le film durait deux heures, plus ou moins. Ce temps passé à regarder un film parut mettre en pause leur propre temps de vie. C'était un véritable trésor que d'avoir trouvé une distraction, un _loisir_ dont ils pouvaient profiter dans cet endroit.

Toutefois, à la scène de confession de cannibalisme, personne ne pipa mot. Par absorption totale du film ou par peur de reporter le scénario du film à leur situation actuelle ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le sentiment général des rescapés se résumait à l'horreur de la révélation du passé de Curtis.

Et puis ce fut exactement à 1h36 de film que Charlie péta un plomb – après que la secrétaire blonde ait tiré sur Namgoong Minsu.

– LE CHINOIS ! cria-t-elle.

– Coréen, je crois que c'est un Coréen, reprit Balthazar.

– LE CHINOIS !

– Je crois qu'il est Co-

– RIEN A FOUTRE ! L'ASIATIQUE !

– ...

– Regarde, il est pas mort, tenta de la rassurer Garth.

– … Pas encore, ajouta sournoisement Gabriel.

Charlie retira son bras de celui de Sam qui somnolait plus ou moins et tenta de frapper son voisin sans grand succès – par contre elle avait bien réussi son coup sur Sam, point sur lequel elle s'excusa platement tandis que Gabriel se moquait sans retenue à côté.

Et puis l'ordinateur s'éteignit sans prévenir.

Et le silence retomba sur le groupe comme un voile de mort.

– Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Il restait vingt-neuf minutes c'est une blague ?

– IL VENAIT ENFIN D'ENTRER DANS LE PREMIER WAGON !

– On a même pas pu voir Wilford.

Silence.

Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger, crevaient d'envie de voir la suite et se sentaient trahis par le lecteur DVD de les abandonner au moment crucial de la fin. Foutue batterie. Elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

– Du coup quelqu'un l'a déjà fini là... ? Juste histoire de connaître la fin... demanda Anna.

– A la fin ? Il meurt, lança Ash.

– …

– … Je blague.

– … C'est pas drôle.

– Crétin.

Ils rangèrent l'appareil et, trop fainéants pour bouger, se décalèrent seulement un peu et prirent la décision de dormir sur place pour la nuit – si nuit il faisait bien. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup d'endroits très différents où ils pouvaient aller coucher.

Ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à discuter et débattre sur le scénario du film et de ce que chacun en pensait, et puis finirent par émettre quelques hypothèses sur la fin et votèrent même sur celle qui semblait la plus sympa et logique à avoir. En fin de compte, malgré son thème assez dur et percutant, l'idée de se visionner _Snowpiercer_ n'avait pas été si mauvaise et l'on remercia Chuck.

Sam s'allongea aux côtés de Gabriel et Charlie, enfouis sous un tas de couvertures, en songeant, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'ils ne craindraient rien pour le vol de nourriture ce soir puisqu'ils avaient tout rangé dans une valise sécurisée dont Jo avait la clé. Et avec Jo aux commandes, ils ne risquaient rien.

Tout n'allait pas si mal.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et même à me bouger en PM même de temps en temps, ça peut marcher - sauf si j'ai des exams ahah *cries* Mais je dois quand même vous avouer qu'avec toutes les fics en cours - ceux qui me suivent auront d'ailleurs constaté mon amour un peu trop énorme pour One Piece dernièrement - je fais de mon mieux.

A **Oli la patate** : sache que j'ai éclaté de rire en voyant ton commentaire. Merci par ailleurs, et je suis (pas) désolée d'écrire cette fic. Par contre, je regrette d'avoir dit que je m'inspirait d'un anime parce que du coup ça vous spoile pas mal mon histoire ;-; (si jamais des lecteurs lisent les reviews, je vous demanderai par ailleurs de ne pas nommer le manga dans vos commentaires histoire de ne pas le dévoiler)

Merci encore !


	4. Jour 3

BONJOUR. Oui je re-poste beaucoup dernièrement sur toutes mes fics, et évidemment je n'allais pas oublier celle-là. Désolée pour le retard. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, si je ne l'ai pas fait individuellement jusqu'à présent je me rattraperai. Je remercie également ma Bêta **Smilie** , qui ne ship même pas le Sabriel mais qui a été assez gentille pour passer du temps sur ce chapitre à le relire et corriger, et qui me conseille depuis quelques chapitres maintenant.

En espérant que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me donner votre avis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~

* * *

 **JOUR 3**

* * *

Il ne se passait rien. Absolument rien.

Aucun bruit ne venait de l'extérieur. Certains d'entre eux avaient passé _des heures_ à guetter un son, un bruit, un mouvement, quelque chose, mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Peut-être croyaient-ils entendre le vent souffler vicieusement entre les roches, mais rien de très sûr.

Sam se rendit compte assez tard que Meg avait essuyé de pas mal coups – et ils ne venaient pas de sa chute, lors de son vol, ou du coup de Jo. Ça devait venir de quelque chose bien plus violent – bien plus répété.

En vérité, il se souvenait parfaitement que Meg n'avait pas été blessée au visage lors de l'accident – ou du moins, elle n'avait pas ce coquard qu'elle arborait maintenant. Quelqu'un parmi eux le lui avait infligé, et personne ne s'était aperçu de ce qui avait pu se passer – ou alors personne ne le lui en avait parlé. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était clair qu'un problème d'organisation s'initiait dans leur tentative de solidarité. Et c'était dangereux.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Ça faisait une heure – enfin, il s'imaginait que ça devait faire une heure – qu'il était là, à le lui demander, à tenter de la faire parler, sans succès. A vrai dire, il continuait à lui parler parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il espérait encore arriver à quelque chose.

Elle le fixait d'un regard noir, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

– Rien.

– Qui t'a fait ça ? Tu sais, c'est pas que pour toi. On a besoin de savoir pour la sécurité de tout le monde ici réuni.

La jeune femme retint un ricanement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il n'y en a qu' _un –_ n'y a qu'une _seule_ personne qui peut se comporter violemment ? Mais enfin, Sam, tu vis dans un autre monde. Dans ce type de situation, n'importe qui pourrait _tuer_. Ce n'est pas de notre vie dont il s'agit, mais de _notre survie._

Sam prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas perdre son calme. Parce qu'il tentait de calmer tout le monde depuis qu'ils étaient là, parce qu'il tentait de faire son mieux, les autres le prenaient pour une sorte d'abruti trop gentil et trop naïf. « Trop bon, trop con », comme avait l'habitude de dire Dean. C'était sûrement comme ça qu'on le voyait à présent.

Et ça n'avait pas que des avantages.

– Ils sont combien ?

– J'ai jamais dit qu'il y en avait plusieurs.

– Tu ne dis jamais rien.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

– C'est vrai.

– Tu veux quoi en échange ?

Meg haussa les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle explosa de rire en exagérant – et pas qu'un peu.

– Un échange ? Avec toi ? Mais t'as rien ! Je t'ai déjà bouffé toute ta ration d'eau – ou presque ! Tu gagnes quoi dans tout ça ? Sérieux, laisse tomber. A ta place, je m'arrangerai pour tuer les autres – les plus faibles, comme moi. Je suis déjà en mauvais état, ça sert pas à grand chose de me traîner derrière, et c'est plus rapide.

– Tu te moques de moi ?

– Oh oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu étais doté d'une très grande morale et d'un sens de justice très aiguë. Mais ce n'est qu'un raisonnement logique de la loi de la nature. Tu te crois meilleur en agissant comme ça, mais tu te foires totalement. Tu te foires totalement et tu le sais.

– Tu tuerais les autres sans hésiter ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Tiqua légèrement.

– Nous n'avons visiblement pas vécu le même genre de vie.

Et Sam frissonna à ses paroles. Parce qu'au fond, il savait que c'était vrai.

– Tu sais, t'as de l'autorité encore pour le moment. Tu devrais en profiter. (Elle se tut un instant et le contempla avant d'ajouter :) Moi, si j'avais un corps comme le tien, j'hésiterai pas. T'as la taille et la force, c'est parfait.

Il tremblait presque de colère. Son ton se fit dur et tranchant.

– Arrête, ne parle pas comme ça. Ça suffit.

– T'as peur que je te donne des idées ?

Jo apparut à côté de Sam – depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? – et l'envoya balader.

– Il a raison, ça suffit, appuya-t-elle, se mêlant à la conversation sans aucun problème.

– Hey, coucou Blondasse.

Jo la foudroya du regard.

– Ok, crache le morceau maintenant. Ta merde devient la merde de tout le monde, ça fait mal de le dire, mais si quelque chose t'arrive, ça entraîne des conséquences sur nous tous.

– Oh, vraiment ? T'as pas l'impression de te la jouer un peu trop dramatique là ? Tu tentes la voie ''héros du jour'', mais toi aussi tu ne penses qu'à ta poire.

– Nous au moins on laisse pas crever les autres dans leur coin, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sam fut pris de soudaines nausées en se remémorant le cadavre de Samandriel. Il prit appui contre la paroi et se mit la main devant la bouche, comme si ça allait permettre de retenir un vomissement. Jo se jeta sur lui, inquiète :

– Sam, ça va ?!

Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. L'image de Samandriel ne voulait pas partir – et l'irrégularité de sa respiration réveilla ses douleurs au niveau du nombril. Il voulut se redresser et hocher de la tête pour rassurer Jo, mais se tordit un peu plus en deux.

– Sam ?!

Meg en profita pour s'éloigner. Jo se retrouva partagée entre l'envie de la retenir – mais ça serait délaisser Sam – ou de voir ce qu'avait Sam. Elle opta à regret pour la seconde option. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Meg avait quelque part d'autre où se réfugier.

Il leva la main pour signifier qu'il allait mieux, et se redressa lentement pour s'appuyer complètement contre la paroi afin de reprendre son équilibre, avant de finalement s'en écarter.

– Sam ?

– Je vais bien. Ça va.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Non ça va pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ?

– J'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière.

– Et celle d'avant. Et celle encore avant.

– Comme tout le monde.

– On vous entend parler, avec l'autre.

– L'autre ?

– Ouais, l'autre.

– Gabriel ?

Elle l'observa, l'air amusée, bien qu'il ne voyait pas tellement ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

– Alors c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

– Vous entendez ce qu'on dit ?

– On vous entend papoter, oui. Mais t'inquiète pas, on comprend pas vos sujets de discussion, si ça te dérange.

– Désolé. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

– Non, pas de soucis. Mais si tu veux dormir, peut-être qu'il faudrait arrêter les bavardages, tu crois pas ? tenta-t-elle avec humour.

On aurait plus dit une enseignante qui demandait à l'un de ses élèves d'arrêter de déranger ses cours avec son camarade de classe. Peut-être était-elle effectivement enseignante ? Puis subitement, elle reprit une mine sérieuse.

– Sam, si tu as un problème, dis-moi.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

– C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, Jo.

– Ouais ouais c'est ça, en attendant moi je me porte bien.

Il chercha une réplique à lui rétorquer mais le temps qu'il le fasse, elle était déjà retournée avec les autres non sans soutenir son regard, sous-entendant qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Cette fille avait un caractère bien cousu – Dean et elle se seraient certainement bien entendus.

Sam soupira dans son coin.

La situation ne s'améliorait pas, et ils ne vivaient pas les meilleurs jours de leur vie.

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à faire passer un peu le temps de plusieurs manières différentes. Ils s'échangeaient des idées d'abord, puis ça retombait souvent sur leurs expériences personnelles qu'ils partageaient, chacun ajoutant quelque chose, un petit détail marquant, qui finissaient parfois en sortes de confessions déguisées sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en rendent compte. L'esprit vif des plus jeunes arrivait le plus facilement à dégeler la glace qui paralysait les langues, qui tendait les autres.

C'était des moments où ils oubliaient un peu, de manière illusoire, où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient, ce qu'ils devraient faire là, au-dehors, dans le monde extérieur, ce qu'ils faisaient la semaine dernière, ce qu'ils faisaient il y a un mois, ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire hier, avant hier, aujourd'hui et demain, ce qu'il en sera de la semaine prochaine et de celle d'après et d'après et d'après – si seulement elles existaient. C'était des moments où ils apprenaient à se connaître et sympathisaient tout en conservant une certaine gêne malgré tout – le manque de lumière n'aidait pas à tout ignorer, et ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qui était prévu pour la suite.

Personne n'osait se l'avouer, mais ils avaient peur de s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver dans le pire des cas. Ils avaient tous déjà vu ou lu des livres ou des faits historiques – réels – sur ces types de situations. La déshumanisation, elle était bien là quelque part, il suffisait d'un rien pour que toutes ces années de civilité s'envolent au loin – après tout, avant, il n'était question que de se forger une vie dans la société, et non pas de survie.

Sam avait emporté un carnet de notes avec lui avec ça, ils étaient retombé en enfance – enfance pour ceux qui en avaient eu une. Tout y était passé le pendu, le morpion, le coup du dessin dont on doit deviner le mot, tout. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps – Sam dirait qu'ils pourraient même aller jusqu'à dire quelques heures – à jouer à « devine à qui je pense ». C'était aussi dans ces moments-là qu'on découvrait les différences culturelles entre les gens. Certains se focalisaient sur les célébrités actuelles, d'autres plus anciennes, certains encore ne se concentraient seulement sur des personnages fictionnels.

Charlie avait toujours avec elle le livre _Le Hobbit_ , en se plaçant bien comme il fallait dans un endroit judicieux, ils se relayèrent pour ceux qui voulaient le feuilleter – Chuck avoua qu'il avait toujours voulu le lire, mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le temps. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre qu'il ne l'avait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étaient mis à graver avec des cailloux contre la paroi des dessins, des symboles, des mots. C'était au cas où, pour ne pas gaspiller trop de papier avec leurs jeux passe-temps. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, ça pouvait toujours s'avérer être utile. On retournait à l'âge Préhistorique, pensèrent-ils ironiquement.

Le temps passa plus vite. Comme ils l'avaient espéré. Honnêtement, tous s'étaient forcés au départ. À la fin aussi, mais moins difficilement. Ils étaient arrivé à conserver quelque chose d'eux-même, à ne pas se diviser comme l'avait prédit Meg ou Crowley, bien que les dés ne soient pas encore tous jetés. Ils se forçaient à voir le bon côté des choses.

À la fin de la journée – ou ce qu'ils supposèrent être la fin de la journée – ils avaient fait une liste de ce qui avait été plus sympa à faire que d'autres, et des idées en plus à faire pour le lendemain. Garth avait trouvé un paquet de cartes dans l'une des poches de sa veste, qu'il avait récemment acheté. Comme il l'avait complètement oublié, ils se promirent d'y jouer le lendemain – tout en espérant que ça n'arriverait pas, parce que d'ici demain, ils seraient secourus, on viendrait à leur secours, ils seraient sortis d'ici. Ils pouvaient dégager la sortie à tout moment. Ils ne finiraient pas ici. Le monde extérieur ne les abandonnerait jamais là-dedans – et même s'ils le faisaient, leurs proches se révolteraient – pour ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir des proches.

Gabriel faisait parti de ceux qui ne participèrent pas à ce que les autres appelaient « l'instant loisirs ». Sam ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il les trouvait ridicules – Crowley et Meg ne se cachaient pas de penser cette idée – ou bien s'il n'avait simplement pas envie de se mêler à eux. Il n'arrivait pas encore bien à le cerner. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il semblait presque être sympathique, mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre arrivait, il se hérissait presque, comme s'il n'aimait être avec personne. Puis, à d'autres moments, il paraissait être à l'aise. C'était comme s'il se divisait en deux hommes bien différents, qui agissait comme bon lui semblait quand bon lui semblait.

Mais si l'on regardait de plus près, les autres agissaient, eux aussi, de la même façon. Au moindre problème, tous se renfermaient sur eux-mêmes, et quand les choses s'amélioraient en apparence, ils se rouvraient comme des fleurs. Il ne fallait pas leur en vouloir. C'était ça, l'instinct de survie. Même l'homme le plus doux, le plus gentil de l'univers craquerait – non ?

Aujourd'hui était le troisième jour. Le troisième jour qu'ils étaient enfermés dans le noir – le gris serait un bien meilleur terme ici – et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun communication possible avec le monde extérieur. Sam devait avouer que discuter avec son frère lui manquait. Bobby lui manquait aussi. Il se demanda comment avait réagi son demi-frère, Adam. Ils n'étaient pas extrêmement proches, mais peut-être se sentait-il désolé pour lui. Peut-être qu'il s'en fichait éperdument, aussi. C'était possible.

Il soupira.

C'est dans ce tunnel, loin de tout, qu'il réalisait à quel point il tenait à ses proches – et qu'il regrettait de ne pas être plus proche que ça d'Adam. Le point positif de sa situation pourrait être un possible rapprochement entre Dean et lui ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Dean en voulait à Adam d'avoir été plus gâté qu'eux durant leur enfance par leur père. Il n'était pas à blâmer, Sam avait été jaloux aussi. Mais ça n'avait pas été la faute d'Adam non plus.

Il songea à son père.

C'était un drôle d'endroit pour songer à son père. Ça faisait bien des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu une pensée pour lui. Son père actuel – la personne qu'il considérait plus comme un père – était Bobby. Lorsqu'on lui parlait de figure paternelle, ce n'était pas son père biologique dont il se souvenait en premier lieu, mais toujours son père adoptif. Et il était certain que Dean pensait la même chose.

De toute façon, la question ne se posait plus maintenant puisqu'il était mort, il y avait maintenant des années de ça.

La ration du soir fut distribuée dans une meilleure ambiance que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. La présence de personnes à l'attitude assez positive comme Charlie, Balthazar ou Garth réchauffait l'atmosphère – il était connu que la colère, l'angoisse, la dépression et la peur se propagent rapidement, c'était vrai. Mais il y avait encore des gens pour maintenir plus ou moins volontairement de bonnes choses. Et cette pensée arracha un sourire à Sam. Il se dit même que si Gabriel s'ouvrait un peu plus, les autres pourraient découvrir qu'il était en fait un chouette type, et qu'ils pourraient passer de bons moments. Même Meg et Crowley pourraient se décoincer un peu, s'ils le voulaient. Bien qu'il ne leur fasse tout de même pas totalement confiance. Meg avait tout de même failli semer la discorde dans leur organisation plutôt bien partie – il n'était pas aussi indulgent qu'il le montrait.

Après avoir mangé, Jo, Ash, Anna, Garth et Kevin s'étaient installés à côté de Balthazar qui s'était confortablement – enfin, par rapport aux moyens du bord – installé dans un coin. Il racontait sa vie. Littéralement. Et paraissait s'en moquer le premier.

– J'ai tellement été un connard, jusqu'à présent, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les autres accueillaient ses paroles silencieux d'abord, puis les commentaient de quelques mots ou d'un petit rire discret ou franc, ça dépendait, et parfois personne ne disait jamais rien. Alors Balthazar continuait.

Sam obligea Gabriel à venir. Il l'avait convaincu en refusant de boire s'il ne venait pas. Il avait prétexté qu'il était un géant, comme il disait, et avait sorti une excuse stupide qu'on pourrait raconter aux enfants pour les faire rire, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'eau, comme les dromadaires ou les chameaux. Gabriel l'avait fixé comme s'il se foutait de sa gueule – c'était peut-être vrai quelque part.

Pour se venger, Gabriel commentait de temps en temps à voix basse, et Sam souriait. Les autres remarquèrent l'attitude de Gabriel mais n'en montrèrent aucune gêne. Sam pensa qu'ils avaient compris qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que Gabriel s'intègre. Il en était presque fier. Si Dean avait été là, il aurait sans doute dit quelque chose comme « C'est mon frère qui s'occupe de ce genre de trucs, la psychologie, c'est son taff. Ça m'étonne pas de lui ».

– … Je m'étais arrangé pour qu'ils croient que c'était lui le voleur, alors qu'ils m'avaient juste sous le nez, continuait Balthazar. Le pauvre type n'avait aucune idée que c'était moi, et m'a supplié de l'aider à prouver son innocence. Je lui avais souri, je me souviens, presque innocemment, et au moment même où ils l'emmenaient et qu'il rentrait dans la voiture, il dût comprendre puisqu'il s'était mis à s'agiter et à bouger dans tous les sens en hurlant des n'ai aucune raison d'être fier de ce qu'il s'est passé, je devrais avoir honte, m'en vouloir, mais sérieusement, j'en avais rien à foutre. Au contraire, j'étais juste fier de moi. Et puis, de toute façon, ce type trompait sa femme et écoutait du Céline Dion, il n'était pas tout clean non plus.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à savoir s'il racontait la vérité ou bien s'il s'amusait à leur faire gober des histoires – mais très vite cette question perdit de son importance – ceux qui choisissaient de croire y croyaient, ceux qui n'avaient envie d'entendre qu'une histoire ou un conte de fée pas très féerique l'entendait. Tant qu'il racontait quelque chose.

Peu à peu, il réveilla des souvenirs que certains firent partager. Charlie raconta son premier piratage (sa fierté), et Ash et elle s'engagèrent dans une grande discussion dont leurs amis se trouvèrent très vite largués, les sujets se diversifièrent et comme une petite brise perdue, guidée d'une personne à l'autre, l'ambiance évoluait sans cesse, s'approfondissant sur des sujets sensibles comme ceux de tous les jours, abordable par n'importe qui.

Ce soir-là, Sam s'endormit, sans même sans rendre compte, au beau milieu des conversations.

* * *

Il crut d'abord qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans sa tête, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils résonnaient plus que dans sa tête – que ce n'était _pas_ dans sa tête. Il s'assit en tailleur ; les autres ne s'étaient pas encore couchés, donc il n'avait pas dormi très longtemps – peut-être une demi-heure, peut-être une heure, mais pas plus.

Ils étaient figés sur place, fixaient l'autre côté du tunnel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est Meg, répondit Gabriel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répéta-t-il.

– On sait pas, dit Jo. Ça fait même pas une minute que ça bouge. Mais y'a un problème entre Meg et Crowley. Je crois qu'ils se battent.

Sam ne réfléchit pas et se releva de suite, tendu, et lança un indigné :

– On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça !

Ils ne répondirent pas. Peut-être qu'ils étaient paralysés par la surprise, la peur – mais il ne pensait pas que ça soit la véritable raison. Peut-être qu'ils ne se considéraient que spectateurs. Peut-être que – peut-être pensaient-ils que si l'un des deux, Meg ou Crowley, voire les deux, arrivaient à de débarrasser l'un de l'autre, peut-être alors, qu'ils pensaient que _ça ne serait pas si grave_ , qu'il y aurait _plus de nourriture_ pour eux, et que de toute façon, ces deux-là, _personne ne les appréciait_ , ils ne manqueraient _à personne._

C'est ce que Sam, horrifié, cru voir sur le visage de certains – et ça lui fit peur. Il avait cru que les choses allaient mieux, mais leur comportement ne montraient en rien qu'ils s'étaient améliorés.

Il se retourna vers l'endroit où il y avait des bruits – c'était comme une course poursuite silencieuses. Ils ne hurlaient pas, ils ne s'insultaient pas, ils ne disaient rien – peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient passer discrets comme ça ? Mais ils devaient savoir que dans un tunnel comme celui-ci, l'écho ne passait pas inaperçu.

Il commença à marcher rapidement, puis à trottiner et à courir. Sa tête encore un peu étourdie le fit quelque peu légèrement zigzaguer et il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui – c'était Gabriel. Les autres, toujours tétanisés, ne bougeaient pas.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sam comprenait leur réaction. Même de Jo, Charlie ou Anna. Balthazar avait l'excuse de ne littéralement pas pouvoir bouger physiquement, mais les autres ?

– Sam, dit Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule. Je crois qu'ils ont des couteaux.

… Sauf s'ils avaient compris qu'il était question d'armes blanches, dans ce cas là, c'était compréhensible. Qui voudrait perdre la vie pour deux inconnus qui s'étaient comportés comme de parfaits connards jusqu'à présent ?

– Vous foutez quoi, là ? hurla Sam à leur attention, plus énervé qu'autre chose. Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ? C'est comme ça que vous réglez les problèmes ? Vous tuez ceux qui gênent ?

Gabriel grimaça. Les deux ombres se figèrent, la plus fine se mit à ricaner. L'autre en profita pour se rapprocher. L'arme se trouvait dans les mains de Meg.

– Meg, pose ce couteau.

– Dans tes rêves, mon mignon.

Il se rapprochait petit à petit, Gabriel ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

– Meg, pose ce putain de couteau. Et Crowley, ne t'avance pas plus !

L'homme accéléra au contraire. Meg se retourna, fulgurante et le menaça de l'arme. Il s'arrêta finalement. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix, de toute façon. Sam était assez proche maintenant pour voir les traits de leur visage. Elle, souriait, mais ce n'était pas un sourire fier, ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, c'était un sourire de revanche. Lui, tout exprimait la haine, la méprise – s'il avait le couteau, Sam était persuadé qu'il la tuerait sur-le-champ. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Ce n'est qu'après que Sam remarqua que Meg tenait un sac dans sa main. Main qui était d'ailleurs ensanglantée. Ça n'empêchait pas sa poigne de serrer fortement le sachet comme si c'était le plus immense des trésors du monde.

– Je répéterai pas. Meg, tu poses ça.

– Hors de question, rit-elle. Ce taré va me foncer dessus dès que je le ferai.

– Il ne le fera pas, dit Sam. On est là.

– Oh, oui, c'est vrai, tu es là, donc tout va aller pour le mieux, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu crois que l'autre gnome peut faire quelque chose ?

– Tout va bien se passer si tu fais ce qu'on te dit.

– Mais oui bien sûr. Vous avez pouvoir de vie ou de mort, aussi ? Va te faire foutre.

– Dégagez, ce sont pas vos affaires, menaça Crowley.

Sam se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

– Toi, tu commences pas, et tu t'éloignes. Maintenant.

– Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires, reprit-il.

– Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs, donc vous allez simplement vous éloignez l'un de l'autre comme je vous le demande bien _gentiment_. Vous valez mieux que ça.

– Oh, maintenant tu nous juges ? Moi je refuse de crever la dalle comme toi dans mon coin.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Crowley se jeta sur elle. Meg poussa un hurlement strident et s'écarta au dernier moment, Sam réagit au quart de tour mais Gabriel lui fit un croche-patte qui le fit trébucher et mordre la poussière. Un bruit retentit, et quelqu'un d'autre s'écroula.

Sam releva la tête en se frottant le nez – il y avait du sang. Il s'attendit à voir Meg allongée, et Crowley courir dans la direction opposée avec le sachet, mais le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui fut tout autre.

Meg se tenait toujours debout, elle avait lâché le couteau et tenait le sac bien fermement contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés dessus. Crowley était à genoux et jurait en se lamentant. Il avait la main gauche posée contre la partie gauche de son visage et avait l'air de passer un mauvais moment. Gabriel tendit la main à Sam et l'aida à se relever, sans sourire. Puis il ramassa la lame et l'agita devant Meg.

– Le gnome t'emmerde. Maintenant, tu fais voir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac, et je te jure que je ne suis pas aussi patient et tendre que Sam.

Elle faillit rétorquer quelque chose, mais un seul haussement de sourcils de la part de Gabriel l'en dissuada. Elle lâcha le sac et s'éloigna lentement. Derrière, Crowley se lamentait encore.

– Gabe, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Gabriel ramassa le sachet il était lourd. Quelqu'un toucha l'épaule de Sam par derrière et il sursauta de surprise. C'était Anna. Elle avait l'air désolé, mais arborait un petit sourire de bienveillance.

– Anna ?

– Salope, lâcha Crowley.

– T'en veux une autre, peut-être ? cracha la rousse.

Elle tendit un bandeau entre ses deux mains, qui pouvait parfaitement bien servir de fronde. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Sam réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne fallait pas être surdoué pour comprendre. En jetant un coup d'œil à Crowley, il vit un gros cailloux coloré de sang à côté, qui confirma son hypothèse.

– Tu as visé de si loin ?

– Je n'étais pas si loin.

– Tu nous as suivi ?

– Plus ou moins. Charlie et Jo ont confectionné ce petit truc, dit-elle en désignant le ''bandeau'' pendant que je cherchais un projectile efficace.

– On aurait pu s'en passer.

Elle le fixa comme s'il plaisantait. Il se demanda lui-même s'il était sérieux ou non. Il entendit Gabriel soupirer, puis s'occuper de relever Crowley sans ménagement.

– J'crois pas, non. On est jamais assez prudent.

– Je peux simplement savoir pourquoi je me retrouve le nez cassé, Gabriel ?

Cette fois, il lui sourit.

– Cette partie-là était drôle. Un géant qui se casse la gueule, ça mérite un reportage, et une caméra au ralenti.

– Arrête de te moquer de moi.

– Mais Sam, je passe mon temps à me moquer de toi.

– Arrête de faire ça.

– S'il n'avait pas fait ça, je n'aurai pas pu intervenir puisque tu étais en plein dans mon champ de vision, Sam, expliqua Anna. J'ai beau savoir viser, je ne peux pas éliminer les obstacles. Et Gabriel avait capté le plan.

Il plissa les yeux.

– Tu crois pas que tu aurais pu simplement me dire quelque chose ?

– Pour que les deux autres comprennent ? Et puis ça aurait pris trop de temps.

Sam ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'ils avaient raison – et qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Même si son nez en avait pas mal pâti.

– Où est Meg ?

– Pouffiasse, marmonna Crowley.

– Toi, ta gueule.

– Vous m'avez presque éborgné !

– Dommage qu'on t'aie loupé.

Ils le laissèrent s'offusquer dans son coin, pendant que Ash et Garth, qui les avaient rejoins entre temps, s'affairaient à l'immobiliser, et que Kevin auscultait sa blessure – qui n'était que superficielle, d'après lui – Anna et Sam s'intéressèrent au sac que Gabriel avait ramassé.

– De la bouffe, souffla Sam.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pourtant, c'était logique. Tout prenait sens. Meg _savait_ depuis un moment que Crowley cachait quelque chose, et elle savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que c'était de la nourriture. La connaissant, elle avait dû l'entendre ou le voir pendant que les autres dormaient. Ce type était un putain d'égoïste. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir tout le monde avec des rations convenables, en plus de ce qu'ils avaient, pour un ou deux jours de plus. Ce n'était pas rien. Vraiment pas.

Meg avait voulu le lui voler, c'était humain. Ce qui était moins pardonnable, c'était que deux personnes avaient en leur possession – en leur savoir – de quoi sauver un groupe d'un total de douze personnes, eux inclus.

Il y avait des snacks, deux bouteilles d'eau en plastique, du pain séché, quelques conserves. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle Crowley se baladait avec ça dans le train, c'était une bénédiction. Et cette bénédiction avait failli – leur passait déjà sous le nez depuis trois longs jours exténuants.

Il y avait de quoi en pleurer.

– Putain, c'est pas possible, c'est pas vrai.

– Au moins, on l'a trouvé, fit remarquer Anna. Ça aurait pu ne jamais être le cas.

Il se sentit tellement, tellement fatigué. Sa tête cognait toujours. Le sang battait dans ses tempes.

– Il mériterait qu'on le tabasse.

– La question n'est pas là. On devrait plutôt s'intéresser à des choses plus graves comment est-ce que ce couteau est arrivé en possession de Meg ? Et qui était chargé de rassembler les réserves de nourriture ?

– Ces questions ne sont d'aucune utilité, fit remarquer Ash. On a un train de plusieurs wagons dans un tunnel dont on ne peut pas sortir, et des rochers étalés un peu partout. C'est pas difficile de planquer quelque chose, malgré les apparences.

– C'est toi qui a frappé Meg ? questionna Sam en s'adressant à Crowley.

– C'est tout ce que cette pute mérite, cracha l'homme.

Sam se retint de lui envoyer un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Il y avait du monde.

– Quand ?

– Quand elle a essayé de me voler pour la première fois. Mais elle m'a pas raté non plus, j'ai une jolie cicatrice à l'avant-bras aussi.

– Laisse-moi examiner ça... dit aussitôt Kevin.

– Fous le camps, gamin, j'ai pas besoin de toi.

Kevin ne se fit pas prier et s'écarta. Il n'aimait pas ce type, de toute manière.

– Je vais voir Meg, déclara-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était blessée à la main.

– On vient avec toi, se proposèrent Garth et Jo.

Il ne refusa pas. Ils avaient presque l'impression d'aller examiner une bête sauvage.

– Que fait Chuck ? demanda Sam en faisant le compte de ceux qui étaient là.

– Il est resté avec Balthazar.

Ça lui semblait être une sage décision.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée – si c'était bien une soirée – à redistribuer et reconsidérer les rations des prochains jours. Il y avait un certain soulagement général. On n'accepta plus que Meg et Crowley restent dans leur coin, ils étaient dorénavant obligés de participer à la vie de groupe et n'avait plus le droit de se déplacer sans que quelqu'un ne les surveille, voire ne les suive. Pour quelque raison que se soit. Même pour aller faire ses besoins. Ils n'accepteraient plus aucun dérapage.

Sam eut droit à une ration supplémentaire d'eau, à l'approbation générale des autres rescapés, étant donné qu'il s'était privé à cause de Meg. Il partagea en secret avec Gabriel qui s'était aussi privé indirectement en l'obligeant à boire dans ce qu'il avait eu.

La situation fut calmement expliquée à Chuck et Balthazar qui n'avaient absolument rien suivi. On mit également au point des tours de garde, la confiance ayant définitivement été brisée. Deux personnes minimum devaient la passer ensemble. Sam se porta volontaire il avait récupéré un peu de sommeil juste avant, et il pouvait toujours sentir l'adrénaline le parcourir de haut en bas. Il n'allait certainement pas s'endormir de si tôt. Jo se proposa volontaire pour le passer avec lui elle ne reçut pas d'objections. Ils seraient ensuite relayés par Chuck et Anna, puis Charlie et Gabriel, et ainsi de suite.

Quand ils furent tous couchés, Sam ramassa une morceau de roche par terre et traça des lignes pour tester son efficacité elles étaient bien visibles. Il dessina trois traits distincts sur la paroi, puis reposa la pierre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? chuchota Jo.

Il répondit, sans la regarder :

– J'espère.


	5. Jour 4

Un retard de plus d'un an, c'est du lourd. Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien vu passer. Je suis désolée. J'espère que vous accrocherez toujours un peu tout de même ! Je vous souhaite à présent de bonnes vacances, et une bonne nouvelle année 2017 ! Maintenant, je vais aller bosser mes partiels *pleure*

Bonne lecture à vous ! Laissez-moi une review à la fin si le cœur vous en dit !

Rappel : Cette fic est fortement déconseillée si vous ne vous sentez psychologiquement pas bien actuellement.

PS : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire. Mes plus sincères excuses.

* * *

 **JOUR 4**

* * *

Un cri strident résonna.

Tout le monde sursauta d'un même mouvement. Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Le cri l'avait saisi à la gorge et tout semblait s'être arrêté en un instant. C'était comme s'il l'avait paralysé. C'était comme s'il avait figé tout son monde. Il ne reconnut pas la voix, mais elle semblait assez désespérée pour qu'il accourt sans se poser de question.

Il y avait un groupe sur le côté, réuni contre la paroi du tunnel. Gabriel le vit arriver en premier et fit « non » de la tête. Son cœur s'emballa. Il l'ignora et Charlie fut la deuxième à réaliser sa présence. Elle se blottit contre lui instantanément.

Elle était en larmes.

– Sam, balbutiait-elle, Sam...

Il lui prit les épaules, lui sourit d'un sourire bien trop faux pour être contagieux, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, et la voir réagir subitement comme ça ne le rassurait pas. Même Meg regardait de loin, l'air grave. Il se mit à jouer des coudes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il-

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge. Kevin était accroupi par terre, Jo à ses côtés le soutenait psychologiquement et ne s'arrêtait jamais de lui parler, alors qu'il pressait la poitrine de Balthazar fébrilement. Balthazar, qui ne disait rien. Balthazar, qui ne bougeait plus.

Balthazar, qui avait les yeux vides, grands ouverts.

* * *

Le monde parut s'écrouler sur ses épaules. Il se sentit pâlir tandis que Kevin continuait son massage cardiaque, l'air totalement paniqué.

– Respire ! Respire ! Respire ! Reviens ! Reviens ! REVIENS ! hurlait-il.

Le ton de sa voix virait dans l'aiguë.

– Kevin..., murmura Jo.

– Ne lâche pas, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens... !

– Kevin, répéta Jo.

Il était hystérique.

– Reviens, reviens, reviens...

Ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus maladroits, il pressait, pressait, lui insufflait de l'air, pressait, pressait, insufflait, encore et encore. Balthazar ne réagissait pas. Balthazar ne réagissait plus. L'éclat de lumière qu'ils trouvaient encore la veille n'animait plus ses yeux. Sa bouche, ouverte, recrachait sa bave un peu plus à chaque pression contre sa poitrine. Il ne réagissait plus physiquement... et ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

Sam se sentit vidé de toutes ses forces et crut se laisser tomber, mais il n'en fit rien.

C'était le même cauchemar qui se reproduisait sous ses yeux. Il revoyait Samandriel, mais cette fois, c'était Balthazar. Balthazar, qu'il avait connu en vie. Balthazar, qui de tous, était celui qui gardait le plus le sourire.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il refusait d'y croire.

Kevin continuait son sauvetage inutile, il murmurait des prières, des lamentations, des choses incompréhensibles qu'il pensa même être d'un autre langage. Très vite, les autres comprirent ce qu'il fallait faire : Jo emmena Kevin qui était pris de tremblements et de soubresauts incessants, Ash et Gabriel s'occupèrent de Balthazar – du _cadavre_ de Balthazar. Ils fermèrent ses yeux doucement, inclinèrent le corps pour l'allonger, le recouvrirent d'une couverture. Anna, qui était venue les aider, fit le signe de croix. Il entendit quelqu'un, à sa droit, vomir – il reconnut la silhouette de Garth, appuyée contre le mur. Chuck alla le voir et lui tapota amicalement le dos, compréhensif.

Charlie, elle, se tenait à côté de Sam, et pleurait en retenant des gémissements, secouée de sanglots. Et lui, il était planté là, torturé par l'incompréhension, par l'accablement et par le déni – par l'impuissance et l'injustice de la situation. Il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Il n'arrivait pas.

Il voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

* * *

Il y eut plusieurs heures de deuil. Seulement quelques heures, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les choses comme ça... Il ne pouvaient pas laisser un cadavre comme ça – parmi eux, exposé ainsi. C'était un manque de respect complet envers Balthazar, et c'était... c'était... trop horrible. Trop réel.

La discussion de « l'après » fut extrêmement dure et douloureuse à aborder, et ils eurent tous l'impression d'agir froidement, sans émotion. Ils se débrouillèrent avec ce qu'ils avaient pour donner à Balthazar les funérailles qu'il méritait. On aurait dit des fantômes ou des pantins manipulés, sans conscience ou vie. Plus personne ne pleura.

Ils n'avaient pas de fleurs, mais le cœur y était. Tous se présentèrent dans un moment de silence, respectueux, debout, tête baissée pour certains. Même Meg et Crowley firent acte de présence, sans pour autant se mêler complètement au groupe.

Pour sa part, Sam n'eut pas l'impression de vivre le moment présent. Depuis le début, il avait la sensation de vivre dans un cauchemar bien trop réel, et ce cauchemar persistait, persistait, persistait à tel point qu'il n'en voyait pas la fin – à tel point qu'il commençait à croire qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre d'existant en ce monde que ce tunnel, ce long tunnel noir qui les torturait de son isolation brutale.

Kevin ne fut plus jamais le même après ça. Ce fût comme la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il tremblait, restait dans un état d'hyper-action permanente même lorsqu'il restait dans un coin, assit par terre. Il ne parlait plus normalement, il bégayait. Il avait des crises de paniques toutes les dix minutes, si ce n'était moins. Son état s'améliora légèrement à ce qu'ils jugèrent être en fin d'après-midi. Un peu. Anna restait constamment près du jeune homme, inquiète de son état – et par sécurité. Les rescapés savaient parfaitement bien que quelqu'un qui dérapait sur la pente de la raison pouvait commettre des erreurs, et ils ne voulaient pas que Kevin soit la prochaine personne sur la liste de la morgue.

Quant aux autres... ? Il y avait quelque chose d'éteint en eux, plus ou moins remarquable selon la personne, mais bien marqué toute de même. L'étincelle d'espoir de ressortir un jour d'ici, elle s'était encore amincie un peu, à en devenir maigrelette, comme un os qu'un chien aurait mordillé et mordillé encore faute d'avoir mieux à s'occuper. Sur la paroi, même les traces des jours passés dessinés par Sam paraissaient même commencer à disparaître. L'espoir auquel ils se raccrochaient avait plutôt l'air de se réduire petit à petit en cendres, et au moindre coup de vent, tout s'envolerait.

Et alors, qui sait ce qui se passerait.

* * *

Cet endroit ne ressemblait définitivement plus à un tunnel des moyens de transports au quotidien. Peut-être plus à une sorte de grotte, ou de reste de station désafecté.

Dean aurait ri, et inventé des histoires, comme quoi il y avait des fantômes qui se baladaient dans le coin, juste pour faire – ou tenter de faire peur à Sam. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient, quand ils étaient petits. Et si Sam ne l'avait jamais avoué, il adorait ça. Son grand-frère, qui le martyrisait comme tout aîné qui se respecte le faisait, mais aussi était là au bon moment pour le protéger et le rassurer. Le jeune Winchester sourit en songeant qu'aujourd'hui, s'il avait été là, il aurait certainement agit de la même manière.

Oui, il lui aurait sans doute donné des conseils qui se seraient voulus réconfortants, du style : « Je m'occupe de ça, pendant que tu t'occupes du reste. Et ne t'approche _pas_ encore des éboulements ok ? ». Et bien sûr, il aurait fait comme il lui disait, en râlant et protestant un peu, parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait.

A présent, c'est un peu lui qui assurait ce rôle de « grand-frère » protecteur, en voulant toujours rassurer les autres, et leur promettre que tout se terminerait bien. Comme son frère l'aurait fait.

Mais que Dean soit là ou pas, ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Son rôle n'était qu'une force psychologique, et elle perdait de plus en plus de ses forces, et la pâleur de Sam n'aidait pas.

Ils étaient bloqués, et Dieu savait ce qu'il leur faudrait pour en sortir.

* * *

C'était de loin la journée la plus dure qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusqu'à présent, dépassant largement le premier qui était tout de même assez haut gradé pour les points bonus de choc et de réalisation de ce qu'il s'était passé – sans oublier le cadavre de Samandriel pour ceux qui l'avaient vu.

– Pas encore mort ? plaisanta une voix en le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à Gabriel, qui souriait bien trop faussement pour être réellement joyeux.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit pour faire ce type de blagues, tu sais, fit-il remarquer.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être, mais je ne vais pas commencer à changer mes phrases d'accroches maintenant juste parce que ça peut ne pas plaire à certains.

Sam roula des yeux et pris une petite inspiration, usé par la fatigue et son taux de patience, qui avait méchamment l'air de plonger dans le négatif.

– Évite ça avec les autres au moins.

Cette fois, ce fut Gabriel qui l'imita et il passa de suite à autre chose.

– De toute façon, vu la manière dont tout le monde s'occupe aujourd'hui, cet endroit ressemble déjà à une immense pierre tombale. Il manque juste une grève générale du cœur et _voilà_! De parfaits petits cadavres.

– Gabe, lança Sam en fronçant les sourcils, la voix grave et sévère.

– Je m'emmerde. J'y peux rien si je t'emmerde aussi, t'es la seule personne intéressante, lâcha-t-il avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, et d'avoir l'air de vouloir le retirer tout de suite.

Mais Sam ne le remarqua pas. Pas vraiment.

– Je comprends pas pourquoi on est toujours pas dehors. Ça fait déjà quatre jours. Presque cinq. C'est si long de déterrer un tunnel ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

– J'en sais rien. Y'a pas écrit « Journaliste du monde extérieur » sur mon front.

– « Journaliste » tout court ça passe bien aussi. A t'entendre, le « monde extérieur » c'est un endroit où t'as jamais mis les pieds, charia-t-il en pensant faire une petite blague.

Seulement, Gabriel ne leva pas la tête, et ne rit pas. Il ne parut pas même l'avoir entendu. L'ambiance était l'une des plus abominables qu'il pouvait avoir. Quoiqu'il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir pire. Ils pourraient ne pas s'entendre du tout. Se battre. Se frapper. S'insulter.

Au moins, tout était calme et silencieux pour le moment, comme l'océan avant la tempête.

… L'océan avant la tempête... Merde. Sam se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Évidemment, ça allait à nouveau dégénérer d'un moment à l'autre. Maintenant plus que jamais, il devait être attentif et ne _pas_ relâcher son attention comme ça.

– T'as jamais pensé, souffla Sam, que quoique tu fasses, ta vie arrivait toujours à tourner mal ? Malgré tes efforts, ça n'arrive à rien, parce que... Attention, je ne crois pas au destin et à toutes ces choses de « prédestinations », mais quand même, c'est-

– C'est comme si tout était monté contre toi ? Ouais, je vois. Mais écoute, on se retrouve ici, c'est pas mal comme fin de vie non ? Y'a pire.

– Déjà, reprit Sam toujours irrité, on est pas en en fin de vie, et ensuite, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce qu'il y a de positif. Okay, on a de la nourriture, mais pour combien de temps ? J'entends même pas de travaux de l'autre côté des éboulements. C'est comme si le reste du monde en avait rien à foutre, qu'on soit bloqués ici, coincés comme des rats.

Gabriel le regarda droit dans les yeux, et esquissa à peine un sourire qui détendit légèrement l'atmosphère.

– T'es avec un beau gosse.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire, qui évolua en un plus franc et ouvert. Fier de cet effet, un véritable sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gabriel, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut lorsque Sam se calma.

– T'es con.

– Au moins, ça t'a fait rire.

Le Winchester l'observa, surpris.

– Oui, ça m'a fait rire.

Et il allait un peu mieux, aussi. Comme si un petit poids s'était évanoui dans sa poitrine grâce à ces petites secondes d'oubli – l'oubli de ce foutu monde, de cette situation de merde, et de ses responsabilités qu'il avaient assumées jusqu'à maintenant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver.

– Je pense qu'on devrait bientôt aller chercher à manger, maintenant, dit-il en se relevant difficilement.

Il faillit perdre l'équilibre à cause du choc du froid et de cette soudaine mise en mouvement, mais Gabriel glissa ses mains dans son dos et sa balance resta la même. Ses mains chaudes, plaquées contre sa taille, l'électrocutèrent presque, et cette réaction le perturba sans doute plus que le reste.

– M-merci, balbutia-t-il.

Il le lâcha, et Sam se sentit immédiatement saisi d'un froid glacial, et d'une cruelle solitude. Ses mots s'imposèrent à son esprit, et il secoua la tête immédiatement. « Solitude » ? Il ne fallait pas être ridicule. Pas à cause de ça.

– Il faut rejoindre les autres maintenant, murmura-t-il.

– Bien sûr.

Il ne sût pas déchiffrer le ton de l'autre homme.

C'est en allant chercher « les autres » comme il disait, qu'il entendit quelqu'un – Crowley – grogner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

– Putain, si l'autre abruti était condamné depuis le début et si on avait su plus tôt, on aurait dû achever ses souffrances, ça nous aurait épargné plus de nourriture...

Le sang de Sam bouillonna dans ses veine, mais avant qu'il n'ait la chance d'intervenir, ce fût pile à ce moment-là qu'ils le découvrirent. Au moment de « passer à table ».

Ce qu'avait laissé Balthazar derrière lui.

– Sam, re... regarde ce qu'on a trouvé, avec Jo, dit Charlie en présentant un sac. Il était derrière un amas de pierre (elle le montra du doigt). J'avais remarqué qu'il avait demandé des pierres pour se caler, mais... je pensais pas qu'il y cacherait quelque chose.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Sam prit le sachet, l'ouvrit, et failli le lâcher.

De la nourriture.

 _Nourriture_.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? D'où sortait-elle ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Tout le monde se surveillait. Surtout Balthazar, il était blessé, par conséquent...

– C'est la même que celle qu'on a distribué depuis qu'on est là, fit remarquer Gabriel.

C'était intéressant de noter ça, puisqu'au moins ça réglait la possibilité d'avoir eu affaire à un deuxième Crowley qui n'en avait rien à foutre du reste des rescapés, et qui ne pensait qu'à sa pomme. Mais c'était aussi extrêmement grave.

Cela voulait dire...

– Il n'a pas mangé, réussit-il à articuler, pétrifié par sa conclusion. Il nous a laissé sa part.

– C'est pas possible, je vérifiais toujours qu'il mange ce qu'on lui donne, s'écria Garth. Je-

– Tu vérifiais qu'il mangeait, ou tu surveillais plus aux alentours qu'on ne s'approche pas pour lui voler quoique se soit, parce qu'après tout il était une victime de choix ? Ou alors, il ne t'aurait pas fait regarder ailleurs, en te racontant ces merveilleuses histoires, et alors...

Comme le feraient les magiciens, détourner l'attention d'un côté pour comploter quelque chose de l'autre.

– Non, je... oui peut-être je ne sais pas, je...

Jo l'enlaça pour le calmer en lui répétant « ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'étais pas tout seul, tout le monde s'est fait avoir... ».

Balthazar avait parfaitement bien réussi son coup.

Peut-être que, s'il avait mangé comme tout le monde, et même plus, il ne serait pas mort, aujourd'hui. Peut-être même que ça irait mieux. Ce n'était pas certain, mais... il y avait toujours des chances, la possibilité que...

– Hey. Ça ne cherche à rien de ruminer le passé comme ça.

Sam frissonna au mot « passé », blessé comme si quelqu'un venait de le poignarder. Il était déjà du passé, alors qu'hier encore il racontait sa vie.

– Je suis désolé pour lui, annonça Gabriel en visant Sam, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. On a encore des réserves pour tenir plus longtemps.

– Vous rigolez ? lâcha Crowley. Il a tout gardé pour lui ouais ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet égoïste a tout mis de côté tout en se nourrissant et-

Le coup de poing contre sa mâchoire résonna comme un écho. Tout le monde se figea.

– _Il a planqué sa part_ ! rugit Jo. Il mangeait quasi-rien ! vociféra-t-elle. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait, qu'il la fermait, qu'il vivait encore pour nous et que des pourritures comme toi ne comprendront sans doute jamais ce genre d'action, bordel !

L'homme se frotta sa blessure, l'air rageux.

– PutAIN MAIS T'ES-

– Ta gueule.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Meg.

– D'où tu me par-

– Ta gueule. Je te jure, ta gueule. Tu la fermes pas, ou je te tue. J'ai aucun remord, j'ai aucun soucis avec ça. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, c'est pas les cailloux qui manquent. Si tu la fermes pas, je te tue, c'est clair ?

– Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! beugla-t-il. Tu crois que j'ai jamais eu à me battre, moi aussi, pour en arriver là ?!

Meg s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Crowley ne la lâchait pas du regard, et les autres rescapés semblaient s'être transformés en statues. Lui, crachait du sang. Jo n'y était pas allée de main morte.

– Viens donc, salope !

Mais Kevin s'interposa entre les deux, fébrile.

– C'est bon, ça suffit.

Meg ne s'arrêta pas.

– J'AI DIT ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il, les yeux fous.

Il y eut un instant de choc.

– J'EN PEUX PLUS DE TOUT ÇA, ARRÊTEZ D'ACCORD ? ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE. ARRÊTEZ D'AGIR COMME ÇA. JE PEUX PAS VOUS SOIGNER. JE SUIS ETUDIANT, BORDEL ! _ETUDIANT !_

– Laissons-le crever, c'est plus pratique, rétorqua Meg impartiale.

– NON !

Il se mit à pleurer, et était complètement hystérique. Il ne parlait plus, il crachait. C'était ça. C'était sa limite. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Elle s'était brisée.

– On ne t'a rien demandé, Kevin, voulut rassurer Ash en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il se dégagea.

– Je m'en vais, je me casse !

– Tu ne-

– Ne venez SURTOUT PAS me voir. Foutez-moi la paix. Je me _tire_.

Il prit sa part de nourriture, et exécuta ses paroles.

Il se tira.

Et personne ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit, aucune raison de l'obliger à supporter ça avec eux, d'autant plus impuissant qu'il était supposé étudier pour sauver des vies, et qu'ici, il devait juste... regarder.

– Ça passera, chuchota Sam, la gorge sèche.


End file.
